Escape a la Realidad
by Ana Cancino
Summary: Yui intenta recobrar sus esperanzas, pero para ello necesita salir de esa mansión, pues comprendió que para los Sakamakis y los Mukamis nunca será más que una presa "especial" con la que se puede pasar el rato en vez de a alguien a quien amar. Es por ello, que optará por un plan para escapar de aquel lugar que si bien, le pudo traer alegrías, también le ha traído tristezas.
1. Capítulo 1: Frustración

**CAPÍTULO I: FRUSTRACIÓN**

Un día como cualquier otro, en la mansión Sakamaki, eran las 4 de la madrugada y Yui se encontraba en su habitación intentando descansar, pero las heridas en su cuerpo le impedían tomar ese descanso. Sin importar cuánto llorara o gritara o se lamentara de su situación, nadie la podía ayudar, pues sólo se trataba de "una simple humana", un "ganado", una "presa" o al menos, eso es lo que aquellos vampiros decían sobre ella, no existía una pizca de bondad en sus corazones, a veces cuando la situación parecía bastante intensa, se detenían; sin embargo, no significaba que no iban a continuar en otro momento, puesto que la sangre de Yui, era especial.

Era frustrante cada momento que pasaba en esa mansión, nadie la ayudaba, nadie la comprendía, tal vez sólo uno, un vampiro con cabello blanco, encantador por donde se lo mirase. Se podía decir que la entendía porque el dolor que ella pasaba, él de alguna manera lo había sentido antes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que necesitaba alimentarse de ella, a pesar que una vez intentó ayudarla a escapar.

Mientras Yui se fue a limpiar sus heridas al baño, pensaba de sobremanera en su relación que tenía con aquellos 6 vampiros y también se acordó de otros 4, los hermanos Mukami. En algún momento, ella debía decidir con quién iba a quedarse, a quién le iba a permitir que beba su sangre de aquellos 10; pero por más que lo pensaba, no daba con la respuesta, sabía que ese era el papel de una "novia sacrificada", aunque las heridas en su cuerpo le decían otra cosa: "huye de este lugar, nunca llegarás a ser feliz."

En ese momento, uno de los hermanos Sakamaki entró al mismo lugar que ella, uno de sombrero negro y con un listón rojo, muy particular.

**POV YUI**

Estaba limpiando mis heridas, últimamente los Sakamaki y los Mukami se alimentaban más seguido de mí y mis pensamientos continuaban volando, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando uno de ellos entró al baño.

Raito: Bitch – chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yui: ¡Raito - kun! ¿Cuándo entraste al baño?

Raito: Nfu… Creo que esa pregunta está de más, de todos modos, ¿me vas a decir lo que estabas haciendo?

Yui: mmm… estaba limpiando mis heridas ya que no podía descansar.

Raito: Pero bitch – chan, quién necesita descansar en este momento, la noche es joven y podemos disfrutar un poco más de nuestros cuerpos, no crees?

Yui: ¿Qué estás diciendo Raito – kun? Yo sólo deseo dormir, estoy agotada.

Raito: Entonces deja eso ya y vayamos a "dormir" - Tomando a Yui de uno de sus brazos).

\- Parecía que Raito NUNCA comprendería como me sentía, por el exterior sólo parecía cansada, pero por dentro sentía tanta frustración de no poder hacer nada, de ser tan débil, de no poder llegar a ellos. Así que le pregunté:

Yui: Ne, Raito – kun… ¿Algún día me considerarían como una amiga o una persona querida para ustedes en vez de una presa?

\- Parecía que Raito – kun no se esperaba una pregunta como esa, puesto que se detuvo cuando estábamos cerca de mi cama.

Raito: Nfu, Bitch – chan tú ya eres alguien especial para nosotros – sonrió maliciosamente.

Yui: ¿Eh?

Raito: Verás Bitch – chan – arrojando a la cama a la rubia sin nada de delicadeza - es cierto que eres diferente a las otras novias sacrificadas que hemos tenido y también que tengamos nuevos enemigos a partir de tu llegada, por lo que si tú te refieres a ser alguien a quien amemos con intensidad, eso no será posible.

\- En ese momento, estaba segura que mi rostro inundaba tristeza, al punto de querer llorar, así que le seguí preguntando antes de que eso suceda:

Yui: ¿Por qué dices eso, Raito – kun?

Raito: nfu… ¿acaso eres idiota Bitch – chan?- ensombreció su rostro y miró fijamente a Yui - Deberías saberlo bien, nosotros podremos jugar contigo, hacerte sentir placer con nuestras mordidas y de vez en cuando decirte las cosas que quieres oír, pero eso no cambia el hecho que nosotros conozcamos lo que significa amar a alguien, entre nosotros sólo existe el odio y la muerte. Así que las cosas no cambiarán, y ni tú ni tu fe podrán ayudarnos al respecto, por lo que sólo deberías ahogarte en mis caricias – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente para clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la rubia.

**POV NORMAL**

Yui no respondió y no era necesario, su rostro se había cubierto de lágrimas. Una vez que Raito terminó de beber su sangre, salió de la habitación sin previo aviso. Parecía que esa pregunta que le hizo, lo dejó lo suficientemente sorprendido para no continuar con su juego.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se acordó de todos los momentos que vivió con los Sakamaki y los Mukami, algunos buenos como la vez que fueron al Carnaval y disfrutaron de todos los eventos; y otros malos, como las veces que la herían a propósito. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella lo comprendió, ya no era necesario seguir con su fe hacia esos vampiros, siempre sería lo mismo, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era calmarse y pensar en cómo abandonar ese lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Escape

**CAPÍTULO 2: ESCAPE**

Yui tomó su decisión, bastaba sólo con escuchar las palabras de Raito para darse cuenta que las cosas no iban a cambiar de un momento a otro, aunque ya había pasado unos meses en esa mansión y en la otra, y conocido a cada uno de los 10 vampiros. Ella sabía la clase de personas que eran, pero algo en ella le decía que les de otra oportunidad, que iban a cambiar. Pero cuándo iba a llegar esa oportunidad, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía viva, puesto que las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo eran suficientes como para decirle que podría morir en cualquier instante.

Sin duda alguna debía escapar de aquella mansión. Estaba buscando el momento idóneo para hacerlo, así que recordó lo que una vez le mencionó Reiji, ella podía salir por las compras del hogar siempre y cuando vaya acompañada de alguien, pudiendo ser uno de ellos o alguno de los empleados.

Fue entonces donde ideó un plan, le diría a Reiji que necesitaba hacer las compras de algunas cosas y que le acompañe alguien del personal, para así poder escapar. Ya tenía un plan que tal vez podría funcionar; sin embargo, le faltaba ponerlo a prueba:

**POV YUI**

\- Definitivamente tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar, ya una vez casi muero por salvar la vida de ellos, por tener este corazón perteneciente a otra mujer, pero tal vez la próxima vez ya no sería así, así que mis alternativas de escape son pocas. Alistaré algunas cosas en mi mochila y buscaré a Reiji, actuaré normal como siempre, ojalá lo logre.

\- Caminé directamente a la habitación de Reiji con el miedo que alguno de los otros me encuentre y me detenga en mi objetivo, pero no debía dudar, no ahora.

Reiji: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso quieres someterte a alguno de mis experimentos? – dijo Reiji con esa mirada frívola que lo caracteriza.

Yui: Eto… Reiji – san – dije un poco nerviosa - ¿Me darías permiso para salir a comprar algunas cosas?

Reiji: ¿Qué cosas? Te pediría por favor que hables claro – habló con un tono impaciente.

Yui: Pues… - no tenía idea de lo que debía decir así que inventé una excusa convincente – Se me terminaron algunas cosas que necesito para mi limpieza, así que pensé en llevar esta mochila para traerlos sin llamar mucho la atención.

\- Estaba tan nerviosa con lo que había dicho, que esperaba que Reiji - san me crea y me deje salir.

Reiji: Bien, te dejaré ir, pero si vas con alguien de nosotros.

Yui: Gracias, Reiji – san – dije aliviada – pero… ¿podría ir con alguno de los empleados? Ya sabes, para no molestar al resto de ellos, después de todo el personal me vigilará también.

\- Parecía que Reiji – san dudaba de mi respuesta, se notaba en su mirada, lo que me ponía aún más asustada.

Reiji: Está bien, te dejaré ir con el chofer, le voy a encargar que te vigile todo el tiempo y también te ayudará a cargar tus compras.

Yui: Gracias, Reiji – san.

Reiji: Ahora, retírate de esta habitación por favor.

\- Lo había logrado, pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás, por suerte había empacado ya alimento, medicina, dinero y ropa, lo suficiente como para que no lo noten. Estaba en mi camino a la entrada cuando noté que alguien estaba tras mío.

Ayato: Oe, chichinashi ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo seriamente.

Yui: Ayato – kun – me sorprendió pero no debía dudar esta vez - voy a comprar algunas cosas de limpieza.

Ayato: Ya veo, entonces Reiji te ha dado permiso ¿No es cierto?

Yui: Sí, de hecho vengo de hablar con él, uno de los choferes me acompañará – afirmé con una sonrisa de por medio.

Ayato: Entonces yo también lo haré, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

\- La respuesta de Ayato – kun sólo sirvió para que me ponga más nerviosa que nunca, estaba comenzando a sudar en frío, debía inventar una nueva excusa pronto o perdería mi oportunidad para escaparme, pero entonces alguien más apareció y respondió por mí.

Reiji: Ayato, tú te quedarás aquí – dijo con un semblante sombrío.

Ayato: ah?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca – contestó Ayato un poco molesto.

Reiji: Es verdad, pero esta vez es diferente. Nuestro padre ha llamado a la casa y me ha dicho que tus notas en el colegio están muy bajas, de hecho de todos, pero tu caso es inclusive peor o igual al de Shu, así que o estudias o te enviará a un internado nocturno muy lejos de aquí.

Ayato: Tchhh… está bien, oee chichinashi, más te vale que no te demores, necesitaré que me alimentes más tarde.

Yui: No te preocupes Ayato – kun, regresaré – dije con tono de alivio y alegría.

**POV NORMAL**

Yui observaba cómo Ayato y Reiji se marchaban, la limosina la esperaba en la puerta para llevarla a la ciudad y desde el momento que salió a la puerta, miró por última vez la mansión, de hecho, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no poder despedirse de todos, pues a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron, sentía una especie de cariño hacia ellos, lo que le hacía preguntarse de nuevo si era así como debían ser las cosas. Sin embargo, ya había tomado la decisión de escaparse, subió a la limosina y se marchó. No pudo notar que, mientras ella estaba en el trayecto, otra limosina que iba en dirección opuesta a ella, se dirigía a la mansión Sakamaki, eran los Mukami, quienes tampoco notaron el olor característico de Yui al entrar en contacto en un pequeño intervalo de tiempo y, además, tampoco sabían que ya no la iban a volver a ver, que no la encontrarían más en esa mansión.

**POV YUI**

\- Una sensación bastante extraña me invadió, como si parte de mi vida la estuviera dejando atrás, además sentía como que algo me faltaba, tal vez era el hecho de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era necesario, sino quién hubiera asegurado que seguiría viva, con lo débil que soy. Tal vez si las personas que supieran por lo que pasé, me vieran en este estado, me dirían que soy una estúpida por dejarme hacer eso, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Al final, nunca los terminé de comprender.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad y el chofer me dejó en una tienda cercana para ir a hacer mis supuestas compras.

Ya estaba en medio de mi plan, así que aquí tenía que poner en práctica la segunda parte, iría a una de las tiendas e intentaría escapar por una de las puertas traseras. Por lo que sé, Kanato – kun siempre compraba sus dulces en una de estas tiendas que era su favorita y una vez cuando se peleó con el personal porque no encontraba sus chocolates favoritos, pude observar cómo transportaban las cajas de dulces por la puerta trasera, así que sería buena idea salir por una de esas, ya que estas tiendas utilizan el mismo sistema.

Chofer: Srta. Komori, la estaré esperando en la puerta principal, o tal vez necesite mi ayuda para cargar sus compras?

Yui: No será necesario, puede esperarme en la puerta, no tomará mucho tiempo – contesté con un tono amable.

Chofer: Está bien, si necesita mi ayuda, no dude en avisarme – contestó el chofer para luego marcharse a la limosina.

Yui: Muchas gracias, lo tendré presente – contesté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Era el momento, tenía que escabullirme por la puerta trasera de la tienda, tenía suerte que era lo suficientemente grande y llena de personas para que se pierda mi presencia. Me aproximé a uno de los empleados y le pregunté por la ubicación de la puerta de salida trasera, claro que tuve que inventarle una excusa para salir por allí y parece que funcionó, me dio las indicaciones y pude pasar sin que nadie me viera o le importase.

Una vez que lo hice, corrí lo más lejos que pude y tomé un taxi que me llevó a la terminal de buses, me subí a uno de ellos y huí con dirección a mi casa, a la iglesia en la que solía vivir con mi padre, sé muy bien que no lo encontraré por el viaje que ha hecho, pero quería visitarla por última vez, pues de ahora en adelante no sé lo que el futuro me tenga preparado.

Puedo decir por fin que soy libre.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3: Acuerdo

**CAPÍTULO 3: ACUERDO**

Mientras Yui había salido de compras, los Sakamaki no tardaron en recibir una visita que consideraban desagradable, pues la presencia de los hermanos Mukami sólo traía tensión y desprecio hacia todo.

Kou: Ehhh? Nee, chicos, no puedo sentir la presencia de M neko – chan, ¿Habrá salido? – dijo extrañado.

Ruki: Sí, tienes razón – contestó amargo - tampoco puedo sentir su presencia, no me parece correcto de su parte que se atreva a dejarnos plantados cuando la estamos buscando.

Yuma: Esa cerda recibirá su castigo – contestó el castaño un poco molesto.

Azusa: Entonces, ¿no podremos ver a Eva? – dijo con un tono preocupado - Yo quería enseñarle mis nuevas heridas.

Yuma: Oee, Azusa, ni siquiera a nosotros nos gustan, dudo que esa cerda las quiera ver – contestó el castaño con pesadez.

Azusa: Ya veo, ¿entonces estaría bien si le causo dolor? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kou: nfu… creo que sí, después de todo M neko – chan es una gatita masoquista.

Ruki: Oigan, dejando eso de lado, debemos buscarla en este momento, es nuestro turno de llevarla a casa.

Una vez que los cuatro hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir por la rubia, los hermanos Sakamaki aparecieron en medio del salón y no parecía que los recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Reiji: Vaya, vaya. Es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin avisar, pero les tengo malas noticias que dar, si la están buscando entonces deben saber que ella no se encuentra en este momento.

Ruki: Entonces, le has dado permiso para salir sin que uno de ustedes la acompañe. Sabes lo que quiere decir eso, ¿No es cierto?

Kanato: No tiene que ver con ustedes, no les interesa lo que hagamos con ella o no ¿no crees Teddy?

Reiji: Yui ha salido con el chofer, está haciendo sus compras de rutina así que ahora que ya lo saben, les agradecería que se fueran de una buena vez.

\- Al decir esto, parece que los Mukami no lo tomaron muy bien, pues era su turno de llevar a la rubia con ellos y alimentarse de su preciosa sangre, pero las cosas han cambiado ligeramente.

Kou: Ehh? M Neko – chan ha salido de compras y sin nosotros? No me parece justo. – contestó el rubio refunfuñando.

Yuma: Parece que ustedes han roto el trato – dijo molesto e inquieto.

Ruki: Creo que habíamos dejado bien en claro que Eva vendría con nosotros el día de hoy, ustedes lo sabían muy bien, así que lo correcto sería que la fueran a buscar y la traigan de inmediato.

Ayato: Ja, ¿crees que haremos eso sólo por ustedes?- contestó el pelirrojo en un tono burlón y con una sonrisa maliciosa - Mejor váyanse de una vez antes que colmen mi paciencia.

Raito: Nfu… creo que no estaría mal, Ayato – kun, después de todo, no he terminado de jugar con bitch – chan, y ahora que ha salido así de repente, tampoco me parece justo.

Yuma: Ahh?! ¿De qué hablas? Aunque ella esté aquí, ya no tendría tiempo de jugar contigo, pues esa cerda se iría con nosotros – concluyó el castaño echando chispas por los ojos.

Subaru: Oigan ya cállense de una buena vez y lárguense de esta casa! – contestó el albino muy enojado y a punto de echarse a los golpes.

\- Se había armado una pelea entre los Mukami y los Sakamaki y parecía que ninguno iba a ceder, hasta que uno de ellos se le ocurrió una solución que probablemente sería efectiva.

Shu: ¿Pueden callarse de una vez? – apareció el otro rubio recostado en un sillón – son demasiado ruidosos. Si tanto les preocupa ella, ¿Por qué no van todos a buscarla de una vez?

Kanato: ¿De qué hablas, Shu? – Contestó el pelivioleta – Yo no pienso ir a buscar a esa humana que tantos problemas trae ¿es un idiota no Teddy?

Shu: Si no lo hacen, todos tendremos que continuar viéndonos las caras hasta que ella aparezca y por el tiempo que va fuera, dudo que regrese de una vez.

Parecía que los vampiros estaban captando el mensaje de Shu, sólo tener que verse por tanto tiempo, les quería hacer vomitar y darse contra la pared y parecía que no había otra alternativa.

Ayato: Ahora que lo dices, le avisé que no se demore – recordó el pelirrojo con una cierta pizca de maldad en su rostro - esa chichinashi me las pagará.

Ruki: Ya veo, entonces, ¿todos están de acuerdo por ir a buscarla?

Reiji: Con tal de que se retiren de una vez de esta casa, lo haremos. Aunque, tú también nos acompañarás Shu.

Shu: ¿Yo? Y ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Ustedes son los que se pelean por esa humana.

Reiji: Te recuerdo que esta ha sido tu idea, así que si no cooperas en ayudarnos a buscarla, dudo que puedas estar tranquilo el resto del día.

Shu: Tchh, entonces, vayámonos de una vez.

Kou: Qué alegría! Voy a poder ver a mi M Neko – chan – contestó feliz el rubio.

Asuza: Yo también veré a Eva otra vez.

Una vez que los Mukami y los Sakamaki se pusieron de acuerdo, tomaron sus respectivas limosinas y salieron a buscarla a la ciudad, no era un lugar demasiado grande pero tan poco tan pequeño, así que una vez que llegaron se separaron y buscaron en distintos sitios con el fin de dar con ella lo más rápido posible, pero no había rastros de la humana por ningún lugar, tampoco encontraron la limosina con la que Yui pudo ir. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con ella? ¿Por qué la limosina no se encontraba en ninguna parte?

Reiji había empezado a angustiarse y no sólo él, los demás también empezaron a preocuparse y a molestarse al no poder encontrar a Yui en ningún lado. Empezaron a preguntar en algunas tiendas, pero nadie parecía haberla visto, fue hasta que encontraron al chofer de la mansión, parecía perturbado y cansado por haber estado corriendo de un sitio a otro, así que se acercaron a él para preguntarle lo que había sucedido.

Shu: Oye, chofer, ¿en dónde se encuentra ella?

Chofer: Señores Sakamaki, señores Mukami – contestó sorprendido y asustado a la vez – lo siento mucho, he demorado para hacer regresar a la Srta. Komori a la mansión.

Yuma y Ayato: Ah?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Reiji: Te pediría que fueras claro al responder – contestó molesto.

Chofer: Había quedado con la Srta. Komori en esperarla en la puerta principal mientras ella realizaba sus compras en aquella tienda, pero comencé a preocuparme por lo mucho que comenzaba a demorar.

Subaru: Y? Qué sucedió?

Chofer: Entré a buscarla, pero no habían rastros de ella por ningún lado, pregunté a las personas del lugar y me dijeron que uno de los empleados habló con la chica rubia y le permitió salir por la puerta trasera.

\- En ese momento, tanto como los Mukami y los Sakamaki empezaron a preocuparse de sobremanera, se quedaron estáticos y sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Azusa: Entonces… ¿Nos tratas de decir que Yui – san…?

El chofer tomando bastante aire y tratando de calmarse, les contestó:

Chofer: Sí, La señorita Komori ha escapado.

\- Parecía como si les hubiera traspasado una flecha en el corazón a cada uno, no se esperaban esa respuesta puesto que era un día normal como cualquier otro y Yui actuaba como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez era totalmente lo opuesto, su presa había desaparecido, eso explicaba su demora y el no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Ayato y Kanato reaccionaron violentamente al igual que Yuma y Kou, quienes no dudaron en abalanzarse contra el chofer, mientras que los otros trataban de detenerlos y pensar en lo que debían hacer ahora.

Continuaron buscando por todos lados, a preguntar si era necesario, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió algo que ayudase. Se comenzaron a rendir, habían perdido a la humana, ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Qué la hizo tomar esa arriesgada decisión? ¿Cómo le explicarían esto a Karl Heinz?, ¿De quién se alimentarían ahora?, ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió lo que podía suceder? Mientras se hacían todas estas preguntas, Reiji era el que tenía más carga de culpa, por confiar en sus palabras y dejarla salir.

Todos regresaron a la mansión, inclusive los Mukami los acompañaron, nadie quería decir una sola palabra, no podían creer lo que había sucedido, ni una novia de sacrificio había desaparecido antes y ella era la primera, Ayato era uno de los más frustrados junto con Raito, quien este último estaba formando en su cabeza una idea clara del por qué la rubia había escapado y era obvio que su última conversación con ella, le hizo que abriera los ojos y se dé de cara con la realidad; pero era algo que no podía contarles a los demás, pues de seguro lo matarían. Hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar:

Ruki: Bueno, es obvio y lamentable que Eva haya escapado, pero eso no significa que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados.

Todos lo escucharon y empezaron a hablar al respecto.

Ayato: Por primera vez, te voy a dar la razón en esto, encontraré a chichinashi aunque me vaya hasta el fin del mundo.

Kou: Yo tampoco me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados, haré que mi M Neko – chan regrese conmigo.

Yuma: Una vez que encuentre a esa cerda, lo pagará caro.

Raito: ehh? Bitch- chan fue muy astuta esta vez para engañarnos de esta manera a todos.

Kanato: ¿Quién se cree que es para dejarme? Castigaré a Yui – san una vez que la encuentre.

Fue entonces cuando los Mukami y los Sakamaki se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, no iban a descansar hasta traer de vuelta a Yui y hacerla pagar por lo que les hizo, aunque algo en ellos les decía que no era sólo por su sangre, sino también por su ser entero, un sentimiento que no parecía que lo hayan sentido con anterioridad.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4: Vida Nueva

**CAPÍTULO 4: VIDA NUEVA**

Al día siguiente, Yui había llegado a su casa. Esa vieja iglesia en la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, le traía tanta nostalgia encontrarla nuevamente, quería llorar de la emoción. También observó que nada había cambiado, las misas se hacían como de costumbre, la gente oraba, los niños jugaban entre ellos fuera de la iglesia y las personas eran amables y pacíficas. Se respiraba una paz que pensó nunca volver a sentir.

Una vez dentro, caminó directo hacia el altar donde se postró y dio gracias a Dios por haberla mantenido con vida, estaba segura que su fe hacia Dios era el principal motivo por el que no había muerto y se había mantenido con la cabeza en alto todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, aunque deseaba regresar con tanta fuerza, sabía perfectamente que ese sería el primer lugar en donde buscarían esos vampiros, pero cómo haría?, ¿A dónde podría ir? Sólo contaba con suficiente dinero como para un par de semanas, ya que ella lo había ahorrado todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de esa mansión, era lo único rescatable de los Sakamaki a decir verdad, Reiji siempre les asignaba un porcentaje a cada uno para que puedan realizar sus compras y la rubia sólo optaba por ahorrarlo.

Así que sin decir más, se despidió de aquella iglesia con el fin de seguir buscando un lugar en el que pueda alojarse sin problemas y fuera del alcance de esos vampiros.

Mientras se disponía a salir, no se percató que había un joven que salía de una de las puertas del interior de la iglesia. El chico era de talla mediana, de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, a decir verdad, era simpático y guapo, era uno de los ayudantes en la iglesia y no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

**POV YUI**

\- Estaba por salir de la iglesia cuando alguien a mi costado me llamó.

Chico: Disculpa – se acercó por detrás de la rubia.

Yui: Eh?

Chico: Perdona si te asusté, pero hoy día habrá celebraciones en la plaza del pueblo, por lo que cerraremos temprano, necesitas algo?

Yui: ah, no, no! discúlpeme a mí, me tomó por sorpresa, de hecho ya estaba de salida, sólo venía a despedirme.

Chico: Despedirte? No piensas acudir a la celebración? Habrá bailes, música en vivo y comida, estoy seguro que te puede gustar – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yui: Eto.. Muchas gracias, pero sólo venía a ver cómo estaban las cosas en el lugar, así que me retiro – contestó cortésmente dándose la media vuelta para retirarse.

Chico: ¿Las cosas en el lugar? – preguntó el joven un poco confundido - ¿Eres miembro de la iglesia?

Yui: Lo era hace mucho – contestó la rubia contenta – de hecho, mi padre era uno de los que comenzaba las misas y yo lo ayudaba con las ofrendas.

Chico: Tu padre? – preguntó el castaño más confundido

Yui: Sí, mi padre es el Sr. Seiji Komori, pero lamentablemente ya no se encuentra aquí, se fue de viaje.

\- El castaño pareció comprenderlo por la mirada de sorpresa que le lanzó a la rubia y lo que dijo a continuación:

Chico: Ahhhh! Tú eres Yui Komori, no es cierto?

Yui: Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto – atinó a decir la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Chico: No lo puedo creer! Al fin te conozco – dijo el castaño muy emocionado – me habían hablado mucho de ti las personas de este lugar, que eras una persona muy bonita y amable y veo que no se han equivocado, de hecho, también conozco al Sr. Komori, lo admiraba mucho cuando iba a mi casa de visita – contestó el joven un poco nervioso para luego poner una cara triste – Discúlpame, no tenía idea de quién eras.

Yui: Está bien, no te preocupes, de hecho ya estaba de salida – mencionó la rubia mirando hacia la puerta de salida – pero hasta ahora, tú no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Chico: Es cierto, lo siento. Bueno, empecemos desde el inicio. Hola, mi nombre es Sora Takahiro, mucho gusto Yui – san – contestó sonriendo el castaño.

Yui: También me da mucho gusto de conocerte, Sora – kun

Sora: Ya que eras miembro de la iglesia, tal vez desees dejar tus cosas en uno de los cuartos que tenemos, de seguro también tiene hambre, debe haber sido un viaje largo y cansado por la cara que tienes – atinó a decir el castaño mientras caminaban con Yui a la puerta de salida – es cierto, me habían contado que te ibas a ver con unos familiares lejanos ya que tu padre se iba de viaje.

Yui: Sí, es cierto, pero tuve que…- la rubia inventó una excusa para que el castaño no sospechara de su inesperado regreso – tuve que irme porque ellos también iban a viajar pronto, y yo necesitaba volver a ver este lugar – culminó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sora: Ya veo, entonces te piensas quedar con nosotros nuevamente? – dijo el castaño feliz – estoy seguro que te divertirás.

Yui: Eto… eso quisiera, pero no puedo, pienso irme de aquí pronto pues necesito encontrar un trabajo para poder continuar con mis estudios.

Sora: mmm… bueno, ah! Ya sé, entonces necesitas un lugar cercano a la preparatoria de la ciudad y a las tiendas no es cierto?

Yui: Sí, así es

No podía decirle la verdad a Sora – kun, la existencia de los Sakamaki y los Mukami sólo quedaría en mi memoria, tampoco deseaba ponerlos en peligro por más mal que me hayan hecho, después de todo les comencé a tener algo de cariño, debo ser una masoquista después de todo, pero así eran las cosas.

Sora: Está bien, te ayudaré – dijo con un tono de felicidad – de hecho, hay una pareja de ancianos muy bondadosos que viven cerca del centro de la ciudad y estoy seguro que te pueden ofrecer una habitación para que te hospedes, hablaré con ellos. Quieres ir el día de hoy?

Yui: En serio? Muchas gracias Sora – kun, no tienes idea lo feliz que me siento.

Sora: ah, no te preocupes, se nota que eres como todos dicen, aparte no podía negar mi ayuda a una chica tan hermosa como tú – contestó el castaño dándose la vuelta para que Yui no escuche esas últimas palabras y observe su sonrojo.

Yui: Eh? Dijiste algo Sora – kun

Sora: No, Nada Yui – san, entonces, vamos?

Yui: Sí, vamos.

**POV NORMAL**

Yui había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse y sin tener que preocuparse, era evidente que su corazón sentía una paz que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, siempre se preguntaba a sí misma sobre los Sakamaki y los Mukami, ¿Cómo habrán tomado su desaparición? ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento? ¿Sería posible que se olviden de ella y encuentren otra novia de sacrificio?

Siguió pensando todas esas cosas y no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al lugar que le ofreció Sora para alojarse. La pareja de ancianos parecía amable y no dudaron en brindarle una habitación a la rubia, por lo que pudo alimentarse y descansar esa noche.

Por otro lado, en otra ciudad, los Sakamaki y los Mukami estaban molestos y queriendo tirar la casa por la ventana, sólo un día sin la rubia sirvió para que se desesperen y muevan cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla.

Entre ellos, había algunos que no evitaban pensar en ella todo el tiempo:

Ayato: Tchh, Maldita sea, ¿dónde te has metido?, sal de una vez – exclamó Ayato mientras observaba por una de las ventanas de la mansión hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando que la rubia apareciera por la puerta principal.

Kanato: Yui – san es una traidora ¿nee, Teddy?

Raito: Bitch – chan regresará con nosotros, estoy seguro – contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Subaru: ¿Y qué haremos si no aparece? Ese hombre ya nos empezó a buscar a otra.

Reiji: Entonces será inútil, durarán lo mismo que las otras novias que hemos tenido.

Ayato: Ore – sama no pierde ante nadie – culminó el pelirojo mirando a sus hermanos con cara seria – Voy a traerla de regreso sea lo último que haga, Yui regresará a esta casa.

Los Sakamaki estaban decididos. Su padre se había enterado del asunto, así que les mandó una carta diciéndoles que les encontraría otra novia de sacrificio para saciar su sed; pero no era lo mismo, después de conocer a Yui, ellos aseguraban que no habría mejor sangre ni mejor presa, por lo que era encontrarla o morir de sed, además, consideraban que ella los había traicionado y ni se tomó el tiempo para decidir por uno de ellos, cosa que los vampiros no permitirían.

Continuará….


	5. Capítulo 5: Esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 5: ESPERANZA**

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde el momento que Yui se escapó de la mansión, y tanto los Sakamaki como los Mukami no dejaron de buscarla. De hecho, mandaron a su personal para que la encuentren y de vez en cuando creían haberla hallado, pero no resultaba ser ella.

Como su padre sabía que necesitarían una nueva novia de sacrificio y que no quitaba lo molesto que se sentía por haber dejado escapar a Eva, empezó a enviar a más mujeres; sin embargo, ninguna duraba lo suficiente como para saciar el apetito de todos aquellos vampiros, tal vez una semana o dos como máximo, luego pasaban a convertirse en muñecas, como diversión de Kanato. Cada vez, se hacía más frustrante, aunque hayan indagado bastante sobre el pasado de la rubia, dónde vivía, a qué se dedicaba, con quiénes andaba, nada daba resultado. Algunos inclusive empezaron a perder las esperanzas, fue como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, nadie la había visto o hablado con ella, al menos, eso era lo que les decían.

Como ya había pasado el tiempo, esa ira y molestia que sentían en un inicio se convirtió en una profunda tristeza, en un vacío que no podían sellar. De hecho empezaron a extrañarla con tanta fuerza, Ayato recordaba cuando Yui cocinaba para él, Kanato cuando jugaba con él, Raito lo divertido que era molestarla cuando entraba al baño, Reiji lo asustadiza que era con sus experimentos, Subaru lo delicada y asustadiza que era y Shu, bueno, él sólo sentía una nostalgia muy grande, después de todo, en el tiempo que Yui se encontraba en la mansión, a él sólo le importaba escuchar su música y muy poco lo que suceda con ella, sin embargo, era evidente la falta que hacía.

También estaban los Mukami, en su otra mansión, Azusa recordaba a Yui cuando se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo por los cortes que se hacía, Kou cuando la hacía sonrojarse al mirarla a los ojos, Yuma cuando la asustaba por querer comerse sus vegetales y Ruki, al igual que Azusa, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y sus heridas en la espalda. Es cierto, lo empezaron a comprender, Yui no era sólo una "presa especial", era la única humana que intentó llegar a ellos y con todo el cariño que pudo brindarles, pero ellos no podían entender eso, siempre la rechazaban y sólo la hacían sufrir, pero por lo visto, eso había cambiado y reconocieron esos sentimientos nuevos que no sabían explicar lo que eran. Ellos pensaban que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de dolor por su traición, pero, quién sabría en realidad lo que era hasta el momento que puedan verla otra vez, de seguro lo descubrirían con el tiempo.

Yuma: Oee, Ruki, Azusa y yo vamos al concierto de Kou, en fin, no hay nada que hacer, vienes?

Ruki: El concierto de Kou?...-contestó el pelinegro para luego sonreír con un aire de tristeza –… ja, es cierto, ya han pasado dos años y él se ha vuelto más famoso de lo que era antes.

Yuma: Sí, lo sé…- respondió el castaño con un aire de cansancio-… desde el momento que ella se fue, él se ha estado esforzando más, de seguro porque desea volver a verla pronto.

Ruki empezó a alistar sus cosas para poder ir con ellos, el show se realizaba como parte de las celebraciones de la ciudad y Kou era encargado de abrir el evento.

Ruki: Vaya, parece que aunque el tiempo haya pasado, para nosotros las cosas no han cambiado. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que nos pondríamos de acuerdo con los Sakamaki sólo para buscar a una humana?

Yuma: Sí, tienes razón…-dijo el castaño a punto de salir por la puerta principal-… pero te equivocas en algo, esa cerda no era cualquier humana, ella era Eva.

En la ciudad, los Mukami se encontraron con los Sakamaki, fueron invitados especiales por el alcalde del pueblo, ya que su padre era un político muy reconocido.

Reiji: Por lo que veo a ustedes también los invitaron.

Ruki: Sí, así es. Pero hemos venido por apoyar a Kou más que por celebrar estas fiestas.

Kanato: ¿Entonces ese vampiro piensa participar en algún evento?

Azusa: Sí, Kou piensa inaugurar las celebraciones, lo llamaron especialmente.

Subaru: Al menos sirve para algo…-dijo el albino sarcásticamente.

Raito: nfu… Subaru – kun eres algo cruel…-contestó el pelirojo con una sonrisa-… después de todo, ellos aún nos están ayudando a buscar a bitch – chan.

Subaru: tchh, cállate.

Ruki: Es verdad, y? tienen noticias?

Reiji: No, todo ha seguido igual…- contestó el pelinegro con una mirada sombría

Yuma: Ahora que lo veo, no he visto a su Ore – sama y a su señorito con ustedes.

Kanato: Ayato se separó de nosotros para seguir buscando, aunque dudo que lo logre, y Shu está allá dormido bajo ese árbol, de verdad que es un estorbo ¿no crees, Teddy?

Ruki: En todo caso, ya que estamos todos aquí, evitemos las peleas y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer…-sentenció el pelinegro para luego irse con Yuma y Azusa, así como los otros se fueron por su lado.

Por otra parte, Ayato se sentía muy deprimido, se empezó a meter en peleas con personas comunes y corrientes, claro que al ser vampiro, su fuerza superaba al de otros, y no perdía el tiempo para succionarles sangre y matarlos en el acto, por las cantidades desmedidas que bebía; pero no le importaba, ahora poseía una mirada sombría y sin vida, como si vagara por el mundo sin un propósito. Siempre que se topaba con una chica parecida a Yui, no evitaba sobresaltarse y se apresuraba a correr tras ella y voltearla bruscamente para que lo mire, no obstante resultaba ser otra persona y su mirada vacía volvía a él, era uno de los que empezaba a perder definitivamente las esperanzas y a empezar a sentir bastante culpa.

Mientras que se sentaba a descansar bajo un árbol, dentro de un parque cercano, el show ya había comenzado y Kou se encontraba en el escenario, había bastante gente disfrutándolo, con fuegos artificiales, vendedores de comida, globos, adornos, en fin, todo un espectáculo, aunque los vampiros no lo disfrutaban mucho pues se sentían muy cansados y deprimidos. Por lo que, mientras que Ayato se sentaba a ver la noche llena de estrellas y los fuegos artificiales, uno de sus hermanos se acercó a hablarle:

Raito: Ayato – kun…- dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa de por medio -… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ayato: Ah, eres tú Raito…- dijo el ojiverde con desgano - … nada en realidad, estoy cansado y allá hace mucho ruido.

El vampiro del sombrero parecía comprender bastante la actitud de Ayato, por algo eran hermanos, entonces, mientras ambos miraban los fuegos artificiales, empezó a hablarle de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho:

Raito: Nee, Ayato – kun… - mencionó el pelirojo mientras que se sentaba al lado de su hermano-… desde que eramos niños, no nos habíamos sentado a conversar seriamente, ¿crees que debamos hacerlo ahora que estamos aquí?- terminó de decir el vampiro con su sombrero característico y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Ayato sólo lo miró con unos ojos apagados y pensativos para luego voltear su rostro:

Ayato: ¿y? ¿De qué quieres hablar? Si es para que me invites a uno de esos lugares a los que sueles escaparte en las noches, no cuentes conmigo, no tengo ganas.

Raito: No es nada de eso…-contestó el pelirojo con una sonrisa de por medio-… pero de hecho no me molestaría invitarte para que vayas.

Ayato: Tchhh, eres un idiota.

Raito: jajaja. La verdad es… que desde que Bitch – chan vino a la casa, nosotros hemos cambiado, ¿te has dado cuenta?- preguntó el vampiro con una mirada triste mientras que Ayato lo escuchaba atentamente-… yo no me quise dar cuenta de eso, porque tenía miedo a equivocarme y poner mi confianza en otra persona que me termine haciendo daño.

Ayato: Vaya, esta es otra de las que chichinashi me las pagará, por volverte sentimental…-mencionó el ojiverde con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Raito: Pero ¿sabes?, me alegra haberla conocido – contestó el vampiro con una gran sonrisa-… estoy seguro, que aunque no hubiera sido la portadora del corazón de esa mujer, hubiera seguido siendo adorable haberla conocido y molestado todo este tiempo.

Ayato empezó a entender lo que su hermano trataba de decirle, reconoció que no era el único que se sentía así de frustrado y triste, sino que también sus hermanos y los Mukami lo hacían. Por lo que sólo volteó su cabeza hacia abajo.

Ayato: Yo también lo creo…- contestó el vampiro con tristeza mientras que Raito lo escuchaba atentamente-…. Sólo que no la comprendía del todo, ja, de hecho, no entendía por qué era tan amable con nosotros aunque le gritáramos, la hiriéramos o molestemos todo el tiempo, sólo creía que era una pervertida y una masoquista, que le gustaban esas cosas.

Raito: Bitch – chan en serio que era especial, nee?!...- contestó el vampiro con una gran sonrisa-… muy diferente a las otras novias de sacrificio, pero de hecho hasta ahora pienso que le gustaban esas cosas, tal vez sea porque a mí me gustan y esperaba que a ella también le gusten.

Ayato: Bueno, ya te diste cuenta que no, ya han pasado dos años y no hemos encontrado ni una pista que nos indique dónde encontrarla- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás, para recostarse sobre el árbol.

En ese momento, el resto de los hermanos Sakamaki aparecieron junto con los Mukami, quienes se encontraban buscando a ese par.

Subaru: Oee, qué demonios están haciendo?

Kanato: Es cierto, lo estábamos buscando desde hace rato, el concierto ya acabó y nosotros ya nos vamos, qué molestos son ¿no, teddy?

Kou: ohhh? Parece que una nueva pareja ha nacido, par de pervertidos…- dijo el rubio feliz y contento.

Ayato: Imbécil, si no quieres que te vuele la cara de un puñetazo, más te vale no seguir hablando.

Raito: Ayato – kun!… - se levantó el pelirojo limpiándose su espaldar y con una sonrisa- Lo que nunca entendí de bitch – chan fue esa fe que tanto tenía, pero creo que la he empezado a comprender... – dijo el vampiro de ojos verde oscuro para luego poner una cara seria y seguro de sí mismo-… Estoy seguro que la encontraremos y regresará con nosotros…

Las palabras de Raito hacia sus hermanos y los Mukami, sirvieron para despertar sus esperanzas de encontrarla pronto, esas esperanzas que habían perdido volvieron a renacer en cada uno para que al final su búsqueda no culminara y siguieran intentando hallarla.

Pero mientras que esto sucedía con los Mukami y los Sakamaki, ¿Qué sucedió con Yui después de 2 años tras su escape?

Continuará….


	6. Capítulo 6: Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 6: NUEVO COMIENZO**

**POV NORMAL**

**EN UN SUEÑO:**

Yui estaba corriendo por toda la mansión, había hecho enfadar a Kanato por no someterse a uno de sus juegos. Esperando que no se encontrara con alguno de los hermanos, huyó al lago, se ocultó entre los arbustos esperando que no la encontraran, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, lo que hizo que se asustara aún más y tratara de salir de allí, pero alguien la detuvo.

Subaru: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yui: Su-Subaru – kun…-contestó la rubia nerviosa-… estaba huyendo de Kanato-kun, quería hacerme jugar uno de sus juegos.

Subaru parecía entenderla, después de todo, los juegos y actividades de sus hermanos no eran normales; entonces la llevó al campo de flores, era un lugar especial para él y en donde el resto no está muy acostumbrado a ir.

Subaru: Te di la oportunidad que escapes, pero aun así quisiste continuar aquí, ¿acaso te gusta las cosas que te hacemos?...- preguntó el albino con aire de curiosidad.

Yui: Sí, lo sé…- contestó la rubia un poco deprimida-… pero, hay muchas cosas que quiero llegar a entender sobre ustedes y sobre mí.

En ese momento, Subaru agarró fuerte la mano derecha de la rubia y la acercó hacia su pecho.

Subaru: Tchh, tú no tienes remedio…- contestó el albino con una mirada intrigante y profunda-… si tanto deseas quedarte entonces sométete a mí, déjame beber de tu sangre.

Dicho esto, el vampiro se apresuró a morder a la asustada Yui de su cuello y luego continuó deslizándose más abajo, entre besos y mordidas.

Yui: Su-subaru – kun, duele!…-contestó incómoda y nerviosa.

Subaru: ¿Cuándo entenderás que ahora nos perteneces? ¿Cuándo entenderás que nosotros no cambiaremos?

Después de esto, Yui empezó a perder las fuerzas y cayó entre los brazos del menor de los hermanos, por lo que Subaru la llevó a descansar a su habitación.

Para cuando Yui empezó a abrir sus ojos, habían dos vampiros que la estaban esperando ansiosos a que se levantase, prácticamente estaban sobre ella, estos eran Kanato y Raito.

Yui: Kanato-kun, Raito – kun ¿Qué están haciendo?

Raito: Bitch-chan, Kanato y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para hacerte sentir bien, juguemos un rato, ¿sí?...- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo y con una mirada de deseo en sus ojos.

Kanato: Sí, Yui-san, después de todo, te negaste a jugar conmigo, ahora he venido a buscarte a tu habitación para continuar…- dijo el pelivioleta mientras cogía a la rubia de sus hombros para bajárselos hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Yui: No, por favor, deténganse….- contesto la rubia mientras hacía de todo para liberarse de esos dos.

Ayato: Oeee, ¿qué están haciendo?, chichinashi es sólo mía y de nadie más, alejen sus asquerosas manos de ella…-dijo el mayor de los trillizos mientras estaba parado en la puerta.

Raito: Pero Ayato - kun, a mí no me molesta compartirla…-contestó el vampiros de ojos verde oscuro y con un poco de sangre en la boca-… ¿por qué no te nos unes?

El mayor de los trillizos parecía que lo pensaba muy bien para dar su veredicto, ya que veía a sus hermanos que la pasaban muy bien con la rubia, uno mordiéndola sobre el inicio de sus pechos, y el otro de una de sus piernas. Por lo que dijo lo siguiente:

Ayato: Está bien…-contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro y relamiéndose los labios-…por hoy, compartiré la presa de Ore-sama.

No hace falta decir que Yui fue mordida por varias partes de su cuerpo hasta que caiga desmayada esa noche, mientras escuchaba las risas y murmullos de los vampiros sobre el cuerpo de ella. Esa noche, nunca la olvidó.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**POV YUI**

\- Desperté con ese mismo sueño otra vez, últimamente, he estado soñando con eso reiteradas veces. Algunas veces llegaba a despertarme tan asustada, que sudaba bastante e iba inmediatamente por un vaso con agua; sin embargo, quisiera saber por qué no puedo olvidarme de ellos, es como si supiera que los volveré a ver algún día y no quisiera que eso me suceda, me dan escalofríos sólo pensar lo que podrían hacer conmigo al encontrarme, lo que me dirían, posiblemente me obligarían a regresar a la mansión y esta vez, harían de todo para evitar que escape.

A pesar de eso, cuando miro por mi ventana puedo observar la ciudad, quién diría que he regresado a tener una vida normal y con personas tan gentiles y respetuosas.

Actualmente, estoy viviendo lejos de la ciudad en donde se encontraban los Sakamaki y los Mukami, una ciudad pequeña pero muy hospitalaria. Alquilé un cuarto y estoy yendo a la escuela en las mañanas, claro que estoy repitiendo un año puesto que no tenía dinero para solventar mis estudios. Por las tardes, trabajo en una cafetería, hice muchos compañeros en ambos lugares, pero entre los mejores está Sora – kun, quien aceptó en acompañarme a esta ciudad, de hecho su familia vive aquí y ya pensaba venir desde hace un buen tiempo, pero en fin, hemos salido varias veces al cine, de compras, a comer y muchas otras cosas, sé que le gusto mucho, pero mis sentimientos… aún no los he decidido.

También me ha contado a lo que se dedica, descubrí que junto a mi padre habían trabajado en algunos casos de exorcismo y, lo que me sorprendió más, fue el hecho que conocía a los Sakamaki, por lo que me dijo aquella vez:

Sora: Ey, Yui – san, Buenos Días.

Yui: Oh! Sora – kun, Buenos Días, ¿vas a trabajar?

Sora: Sí…-contestó el castaño feliz-…voy a ayudar a algunos de los sacerdotes en la iglesia, ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?...-preguntó el castaño con sonrojo en su rostro.

Yui: Ah, no, gracias. Hoy tengo clases extra, por lo que saldré tarde y luego pasaré a la cafetería.

Sora: Bien, ten cuidado.

Yui: Sí, lo tendré.

Sora: Oh! Es cierto…-dijo el castaño sacando algo de su bolsillo-… Yui-san quiero que lleves esto contigo.

Yui: Eh?, ¿para mí? ¿Una pulsera negra?

Sora: Sí…-dijo el castaño poniendo una mirada seria y firme-… en este último año, han habido bastantes casos de personas fallecidas, en su mayoría de mujeres, que las han encontrado con pequeños agujeros en sus cuellos así como en el resto del cuerpo. Esta pulsera ayuda a ocultar el olor de la sangre.

Yui: Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sora – kun?

Sora: Yui – san, sé que esto puede sonar extraño para ti, pero nosotros, los que luchamos contra lo paranormal, hemos visto y oído cosas que una persona común se negaría aceptar, por lo que soy un creyente firme de la existencia de vampiros en este mundo.

\- Cuando Sora-kun me dijo eso, tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que me había sucedido, después de todo él siempre se preocupaba por mí, y guardar en mi mente y mi corazón todos aquellos recuerdos me estaban matando, pero aún no era el momento, tenía que seguir indagando:

Yui: Etto…Sora – kun…- dije un poco nerviosa-… ¿tú conoces quienes son esos vampiros? ¿Los has visto alguna vez?

Sora - kun se quedó callado por unos segundos, tenía un aspecto pensativo, como si tratar de decirme algo que también guardaba desde hace mucho.

Sora: No los conozco en realidad…-contestó con firmeza para luego mirarme directo a los ojos-…Pero conozco a su líder y sé también que tiene hijos de nuestras edades, aún así te agradecería que no me preguntaras más, no quiero seguir asustándote con todo esto, sólo te pido que confíes en mí y nunca dejes de usar esta pulsera, te ayudará a no ser percibida por alguno de ellos.

Cuando Sora – kun me terminó de decir esto, se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía, yo sólo lo seguí con la mirada, pues me había quedado pensativa con todo lo que me había dicho. ¿Cómo conocía de la existencia de los vampiros? ¿A quiénes se refería cuando decía "nosotros los que luchamos contra lo paranormal"?

Desde ese día me han quedado muchas dudas, él escondía algo pero siempre que trataba de preguntarle acerca de eso, esquivaba el tema y sólo seguíamos conversando de otras cosas, en fin, creo que con el tiempo lo sabré. También, no me había dado cuenta, pero mientras estaba trabajando en la cafetería, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Jefe: Yui – san, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Yui: Sí, señor…- respondí dejando de preparar el café para una de las mesas.

Jefe: Yui – san, la próxima semana será el festival de la ciudad y todos los negocios se presentarán con sus stands de venta, por lo que, quería saber si te interesaría ayudarnos en esa semana

Yui: Oh! Sï, señor, no hay problema. Pero ¿De qué se trata?

Jefe: Ah, es un festival popular como parte de las celebraciones de la ciudad y casi siempre vienen políticos y famosos del mundo del espectáculo.

Yui: Suena muy interesante jefe y también…-dije un poco sonrojada-…muchas gracias por incluirme entre los participantes…-contesté inclinándome hacia adelante en sentido de respeto.

Jefe: Ah, no hay problema Yui – san, después de todo, eres parte de mi equipo, aquí todos nos apoyamos, ya te lo había dicho…-dijo el jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yui: Gracias...

**POV NORMAL**

Yui había rehecho su vida, tenía nuevos compañeros y estaba muy feliz, pero su pasado la seguía atormentando. Dentro de poco iba a dar inicio el festival de la ciudad en el que ella se encontraría para apoyar a su equipo de trabajo, pero posiblemente, rostros pasados con historias particulares volverían a reencontrarse.

En otra ciudad lejana, se encontraban cuatro vampiros muy particulares, quienes junto a los otros seis, seguían buscando desesperadamente a una humana muy especial y a los cuales, recientemente, los estaban invitando más seguido a shows, celebraciones y festividades ya que la popularidad, influencia y poder de su padre los obligaba a aceptar las condiciones y/o actividades que les imponga.

Azusa: Nee, chicos…-dijo el peliverde entrando a la sala común de la mansión-… la próxima semana se va a realizar otro evento fuera de la ciudad.

Yuma: Ahhh?! Otro más?...-contestó el castaño enojado-…tchh, hemos estado asistiendo a un sin número de eventos en estos últimos dos años y en la mayoría sólo para verlo cantar a Kou.

Kou: Ah? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?...-contestó el rubio con indignación-… Yo canto muy bien y tengo miles de fans, de hecho muchas gatitas harían lo que sea por ir a mis conciertos, ¿no? ¿Ruki – kun?

Ruki: Sí, es cierto, tu popularidad ha ido en aumento…-dijo el vampiro mirando por una de las ventanas-… pero podemos sacar ventaja de esto, en alguno de estos lugares podríamos dar con Eva.

Azusa: Entonces, ¿la seguiremos buscando en el próximo festival?...-dijo el vampiro un poco curioso.

Ruki: No sé ustedes, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, ÉL nos presiona más por encontrarla rápido, después de todo, es EVA la que ha escapado.

Kou: Pero... hemos buscado en todos lados y no hemos encontrado alguna pista de m neko – chan…-dijo el rubio con una mirada triste y apagada.

Yuma: Oee Kou, Ruki tiene razón, además ¿recuerdas lo que dijo ese Sakamaki pervertido?, él estaba muy seguro de que la íbamos a encontrar y la verdad que necesitamos hallarla, porque capaz y el señor nos envía a la Antártida o al desierto…¿cuál prefieres?

Kou: Ninguno, pero…-dijo el vampiro mientras miraba por otra ventana-… yo también he empezado a extrañar a m neko – chan.

Los vampiros miraban hacia el suelo, como si estuvieran hundidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que su líder decidió hablar.

Ruki: Estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá.

Sólo faltaba una semana más para el inicio del festival, pero no era cualquiera, era el mismo festival en donde Yui se encontraría, por lo que la pregunta es: ¿llegarán a dar con ella?

Próximo capítulo: "El Encuentro"


	7. Capítulo 7: Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 07: REENCUENTRO**

**POV NORMAL**

\- Llegó el día de la celebración, de hecho, todo estaba casi listo para recibir a las personas durante la noche y a personalidades célebres, todos se esforzaban por acabar rápidamente con los adornos, las luces, el transporte de insumos, etc.

Una apurada Yui se dirigía al puesto en donde se encargaría de la venta de café, pasteles y dulces, se había hecho tarde pues le habían dicho que ella iba a ser la imagen de la cafetería, por lo que debía estar bien arreglada y vestida. Como habían pasado dos años, naturalmente le había crecido el cabello, lo tenía largo y hermosamente ondulado, vestía una blusa rosa pastel con una falda blanca corta ceñida a la cintura y unas sandalias blancas de taco bajo para que pueda movilizarse con rapidez, también traía un collar de perlas pequeñas, unos aretes iguales y, obviamente, la pulsera negra que le obsequió Sora, se veía increíblemente bella.

Por otro lado, los Sakamaki y los Mukami ya se habían alistado temprano para poder llegar a la otra ciudad a tiempo, iban en camino cada bando en su propia limosina y, como era usual, estaban muy aburridos y fastidiados.

La noche llegó, el festival había dado comienzo y varias figuras famosas animaron la inauguración, era un típico festival japonés con todas sus expresiones típicas y/o tradicionales, con varios puestos de comida, de entretenimiento, de venta de souvenirs, etc. pero hasta el momento, la "paz" reinaba en el lugar pues los mencionados vampiros aún se encontraban en camino.

Yui estaba atendiendo a todas las personas que podía en su puesto, junto con otras 2 personas más, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de una persona que se le hacía familiar:

**POV YUI**

Sora: Hey! Yui – san…-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro e inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

Yui: Sora – kun! Hola, qué tal? ¿Terminaste tus actividades en el templo?

Sora: Sí, así es. El monje me dejó salir temprano para venir al festival…-dijo el castaño mientras se asombraba de lo hermosa que se veía Yui ese día-…De hecho, Yui – san, quería verte, te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy…- culminó el castaño con un gran sonrojo en su rostro que se le hacía notar desde una larga distancia.

Yui: ohh…gracias Sora – kun. Ah!, es cierto…-dije mientras sacaba algo debajo del mostrador-…Te he guardado un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, toma.

Sora: Yui – san! Gracias, moría de hambre, pero…-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la oreja de la rubia para susurrarle algo-… ¿no quieres salir de aquí un rato para ir a pasear?

Yui: eh? Sora – kun, no puedo hacer eso, estoy de turno.

Sora: Vamos Yui – san, por lo que sé llevas aquí un buen rato, hablo con el jefe para que te dé permiso, ya verás.

Yui: etto…mmmm… bueno, valdría la pena consultarle.

\- Sora - kun habló con mi jefe y parece que le dijo que no había problema, fuimos a disfrutar un poco de los shows, participamos en algunos juegos y comimos manzanas acarameladas, trataba de no mancharme todo el tiempo y Sora – kun me ayudaba con eso limpiándome él mismo la boca después de comer, de hecho se acercaba tanto que al final los dos terminábamos sonrojados. Luego nos dirigimos al evento central, sobre un gran telón bien iluminado y adornado con bastantes listones rojos, amarillos y con equipos de sonido por todas partes, estaban dos personas paradas, no me pude acercar tanto por la cantidad de gente que había pero observé de lejos a…alguien que parecía un político famoso, le estaban haciendo una especie de entrevista y luego cuando estábamos por irnos a otro lugar, un chico con pelo rubio subió al telón, parecía ser muy famoso, no lo podía ver, pero escuchaba cómo gritaban muchas chicas. Sora – kun dijo que no hiciera caso y que nos fuéramos, también me volvió a advertir sobre la pulsera. Me dijo que hoy más que nunca no me la quite, que "ellos" podrían estar cerca, pero no le hacía tanto caso, después de todo no me había cruzado con alguno de ellos desde hace buen tiempo, también por el hecho que estaba con Sora – kun, cualquiera que nos vea, pensaría que éramos una pareja de enamorados, ya que parábamos agarrados de las manos. Tal vez y después de todo, sí me gusta mucho.

**POV NORMAL**

Los Sakamaki y los Mukami había llegado, uno de ellos ya estaba sobre el telón animando el evento principal y los otros se repartieron en varias direcciones para pasear. Hasta el momento ninguno sentía la presencia de Yui, después de todo, esa pulsera les impedía percibir su particular aroma.

Subaru: Tch, quiero largarme de aquí ya.

Raito: Pero Subaru – kun, acabamos de llegar…-dijo el vampiro de cabello rojizo mientras se acercaba a mirar algunos puestos de venta-…¿por qué no vas a buscar algo que te guste, nfu?

Subaru: Tch, en primer lugar, fue ese viejo quien nos obligó a venir a este estúpido evento. A tantos eventos que hemos asistido, estoy empezando a volverme loco.

Kanato: teddy y yo vamos a ir a buscar dulces, es lo único que me puede interesar de este sitio ¿nee teddy?

Reiji: Bien, entonces cada uno tómese su tiempo para distraerse y a las 12 pm, nos reunimos en la entrada del evento para irnos.

Shu: A mí no me interesa eso, yo estaré esperándolos allí todo el tiempo dentro de la limosina.

Ayato: Tch, bueno, voy por takoyaki…- dijo el ojiverde para luego desaparecer en el acto al igual que los demás.

Mientras tanto, los Mukami también se habían separado, Yuma se encontraba comprando algunos productos para su huerto, Kou terminó de cantar y se fue a firmar autógrafos a sus fans, Azuza participó en algunos juegos que requerían puntería y Ruki fue a los puestos de librería. Todos se encontraban haciendo algo en particular, pero nadie se percataba y ni siquiera se había topado con la rubia. ¿En dónde estaba?

**POV YUI**

\- Sora – kun y yo nos alejamos un poco del festival, quería enseñarme el cielo, por alguna razón se veía más estrellado que nunca, era muy bonito. De regreso al festival, noté que Sora – kun estaba muy fastidiado por algo.

Yui: ¿Algo te sucede Sora – kun?

\- Sora – kun estaba muy rojo, en realidad se veía muy adorable, se tomó su tiempo para responderme, pero cuando lo iba a ser se detuvo y me miró a los ojos…

Sora: Yui – san, hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo y, sé bien que tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti...- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a la chica.

Yui: Sora –kun…

Sora: Pero, el día de hoy, te ves increíblemente hermosa y, me pone nervioso el hecho de que te guste alguien más o estés esperando a alguien, la verdad que me remueve la conciencia, pero tú en serio me gustas, me gustas…más de lo que imaginas.

No pude decir ni una palabra, no sabía qué decirle a Sora –kun, pero parecía que esta vez sí tenía que darle una respuesta.

Sora: Yui – san… quieres ser mi novia?

Todo este tiempo, había tratado de huir de esa pregunta, pero parecía que esta vez no había escapatoria, no es que no me guste Sora, de hecho sí me gusta, pero algo dentro de mí me impedía decirle que sí, ¿qué sería?. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, era ahora o nunca.

**POV NORMAL**

Yui estaba punto de darle su respuesta a Sora, cuando escuchó un gran alboroto que provenía en la dirección en donde se encontraba su puesto. No terminó de responderle a Sora, pero los dos corrieron para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando llegaron habían bastantes personas formando una especie de círculo, y en el medio de este, un chico con cabello morado y un oso de felpa estaba peleándose con el jefe de Yui por unos dulces. Yui y Sora alcanzaron a verlos, pero algo no estaba bien. Sora no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando volteó a ver a Yui…estaba PETRIFICADA.

Yui no parecía respirar, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, estaba temblando, no se movía para nada del mundo.

Sora: Yui – san, ¿qué tienes?

Yui no pudo contestar a su pregunta, pero sirvió para que volviera a la realidad y escape de ese lugar, Sora iba en su tras gritando su nombre, y parece que gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que cierto vampiro albino escuchase ese nombre. Él estaba apoyado sobre una pared mirando el escándalo de Kanato, y sólo distinguió a un chico con cabello castaño corriendo detrás de alguien, se paró y se dijo a sí mismo: Yui? Por lo que decidió seguir al chico.

Ayato: Oee, Subaru, qué sucede?

Subaru: Nada, ya vuelvo.

Raito: Nfu, Subaru – kun no quiere a nadie a su lado.

Subaru: Tch, hagan lo que quieran… - contestó el vampiro de ojos rojos para irse en la misma dirección que Sora.

Ayato y Raito se miraron y decidieron seguir a su hermano quien traía un aire de misterio, mientras que los otros vampiros se empezaron a reunir alrededor de la multitud para detener a Kanato de su pelea con el jefe de Yui.

Mientras tanto, la rubia corrió en dirección a un bosque cercano, Sora ya la había perdido de vista, empezó a buscar en varios lugares pero no la hallaba y empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo qué la había hecho reaccionar así, qué era lo suficientemente traumante para que la haga correr sin decir una sola palabra.

Yui estaba corriendo tan rápido que no se daba cuenta en qué dirección iba y fue cuando accidentalmente se resbaló al tropezar con una rama, cayó al gras y se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran raspón en la pierna, donde le corría bastante sangre. Le ardía mucho, pero luego se percató de algo mucho más terrible que eso.

La pulsera… se le ROMPIÓ.

Fue en ese instante que su aroma se esparció en todo el lugar, llegó rápidamente al festival en donde se hallaban ellos. ¿Qué sucedió? Los Sakamaki y los Mukami levantaron su mirada impactados, era un aroma que les traía bastantes recuerdos, uno que no habían sentido en tanto tiempo. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a buscar ese aroma, en qué dirección provenía, todos corrían desesperados, pero Ayato, Subaru y Raito que eran los que se encontraban más cerca, permanecieron estáticos por un momento, no lo podían creer, y mientras avanzaban más, más fuerte se hacía el olor. Todos corrieron en dirección al bosque, inclusive Shu, quien se encontraba escuchando música dentro de la limosina.

Yui estaba a punto de llorar, trataba de correr, pero la herida en su pierna se lo impedía, cojeaba todo el tiempo, hasta que…

Ayato: Chichinashi!...- dijo un petrificado Ayato cuando la tenía justo a unos pasos delante de él.

Subaru: Lo sabía…- dijo el albino con una mirada de impacto y a las justas escupiendo esas palabras de su boca-…eras tú.

Raito: Bitch – chan…-dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes tan asombrado como sus otros dos hermanos-... ¿eres tú, no es cierto?

Los tres esperaban a que la rubia voltease para que la vean directamente a la cara, pero Yui no salía de su asombro, parecía una estatua, su cuerpo no le respondió por el impacto, hasta que, decidió voltear y darles la cara a los tres, lo hizo lentamente, su largo cabello le hondeaba con el viento al igual que su falda, se paró justo bajo el rayo de la luna, por lo que al voltearse y dar el rostro completo, se veía como una diosa bajada del cielo.

Nadie habló, el asombro era gigantesco, no salían de su sueño, hasta que Kanato, Reiji y Azuza aparecieron después, detrás de sus hermanos, también cuando la vieron, no salían de su impacto y todos dijeron a la vez… Y U I …..

Pero Yui, como si ella misma se hubiera tirado un balde con agua helada, volvió en sí y trató de escapar en otra dirección, pero Kou, Ruki, Shu y Yuma llegaron también. La rubia fue acorralada por todos los vampiros en medio del bosque, no había salida.

Ruki: Eva…-dijo el mayor de los Mukami tratando de aproximarse a la chica y tan nervioso que no era costumbre-… estábamos buscándote.

Kou: M Neko – chan… - dijo el vampiro tratando de cerrarle el paso a la chica para que no saliera huyendo otra vez-… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿dónde habías estado?

Kanato: Yui – san….- dijo el vampiro pelivioleta tratando también de acercarse lentamente a la rubia por su detrás-… ¿por qué huiste? ¿Sabías que ha sido todo un problema?

Yui trataba de que ninguno de ellos se le acercara un poco más, se pegó de espalda contra un árbol mientras miraba incrédula y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, quería ser rescatada, los vampiros le habían cerrado el paso.

Ayato era el que empezó a aproximarse más a la rubia, pero esta vez ya no con una mirada de impacto, cambió a una triste y mezclada con dolor y enojo, la miró y al igual que los demás notó lo hermosa que se veía. Inmediatamente hizo algo que no era propio de él, agarró a la rubia de uno de sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, no quería soltarla y le dijo:

Ayato: Por qué?, Por qué huiste de mí?

Todos estaba asombrados, inclusive la propia Yui, pero el problema es que el abrazo de Ayato no la dejaba respirar y lo único que alcanzó a decirle es que le dolía, Ayato la soltó y ella cayó a la tierra, estaba con la pierna herida y su aroma era demasiado fuerte y rápidamente todos los vampiros sintieron su garganta seca, como si no hubiesen tomado sangre en miles de años, el aroma era tan dulce y no podía evitarse que sacaran los colmillos a relucir, hace buen tiempo que no habían probado la sangre de la rubia de ojos rosados.

Pero en ese momento, alguien más llegó.

Sora: Vampiros asquerosos! Aléjense de ella ahora mismo!...- dijo el castaño sacando una gran escopeta apuntando directamente a la cabeza del que se encontraba más cerca.

Sora se hizo presente también para rescatar a la rubia de aquellos vampiros, pero era inevitable seguir evitando a los Sakamaki y a los Mukami, el reencuentro fue oficial, Yui no tenía salida, volvió a sentirse como antes: UNA PRESA.

Continuará…

**Psdta: Perdonen por no actualizar, la semana pasada me operaron de la vista y estuve con descanso médico. En realidad siempre leo sus comentarios, me encantan y también ni yo misma sé lo que pasará con la historia de aquí en adelante, siempre trato de buscar un nexo entre la historia original y esta, pero me satisface que les guste mucho. Nos vemos, dejen reviews. Su amiga: Ana Cancino ! XD**


	8. Capítulo 8: Capturada

**CAPÍTULO 08: CAPTURADA**

**POV NORMAL**

Mientras que el festival seguía su curso, en un bosque cercano a este se hallaban 10 vampiros y una humana metidos en una escena bastante incómoda y extraña para todos, un personaje al que la mayoría no conocía se hizo presente y con suficientes ánimos para matar a cualquiera de ellos si tan sólo le tocaban un pelo a la rubia. Hasta que uno de los vampiros salió de su asombro y decidió hablar:

Reiji: Vaya, un simple humano que se mete en donde no le incumbe.

Ruki: No, no creo que sea un simple humano…-dijo el líder de los Mukami girándose hacia el castaño-… ¿acaso eres un cazador?

Sora: Sí…-contestó el castaño con una mirada fija y amenazante hacia todos los vampiros-…lo soy, y estoy dispuesto a matarlos si no se alejan de Yui.

Todos los Sakamaki y los Mukami lo miraron amenazantes y enojados pues estaba interfiriendo en un asunto bastante delicado que tenían que arreglar con "su Yui" y ya que lo veían como un simple cazador, no creían que era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos, después de todo, hablamos de diez contra uno.

Shu: hmmm….-dijo el mayor de los Sakamaki con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-… entonces, piensas liquidarnos, ¿acaso eres idiota?

Sora: ah?!...-contestó el castaño apuntando en la cabeza del vampiro rubio-…yo sé que puedo contra ustedes y si no me crees, sólo debo dispararles para que se los demuestre.

Ayato: Tchh, mejor cállate y lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia, lo único que haces es interferir con nuestros planes…-dijo el vampiro ojiverde para luego acercarse otra vez a la rubia que yacía en el piso desconcertada-… Yui, volvamos a casa.

Como Yui no salía de su asombro, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellos aún, sólo recordaba todos los momentos que pasó en esa mansión, cómo la amenazaban, la torturaban, la llenaban de mordidas, la trataban peor que a un animal, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo todo el tiempo, no sentían ni una pizca de cariño, ni amistad, ni amor por esa humana que tantas veces trataba de llevarse bien con ellos, era imposible y después de dos años, sentía que eso no había cambiado por lo que tenía mucho miedo.

Por otro lado, Sora no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué esos chupasangre le decían a Yui que regrese con ellos? ¿Qué tenía que ver Yui con ellos? Mientras más sentido le buscaba, más se enredaba, pero antes que hicieran un movimiento más, el castaño se ofuscó y disparó a uno de los árboles cercanos a Ruki y Shu con el objetivo que le presten atención.

Sora: En ningún momento les dije que podían acercarse a Yui…-dijo el castaño esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de Ayato-… ¿qué les hace pensar que se la pueden llevar?

Kanato: Cómo molestas humano, ¿no crees que te estás metiendo en un problema que no tiene nada que ver contigo, nee Teddy?

Kou: Yo estoy de acuerdo, pues parece que no estás entendiendo la situación…-dijo el vampiro rubio acercándose a Yui también para agarrarla de uno de sus brazos-…esta humana es nuestra, nos pertenece a todos nosotros.

Sora: eh? ¿a qué te refieres?...-dijo el castaño con una mirada dudosa dirigida hacia Yui quien estaba con una mirada triste y deprimida-…¿qué tiene que ver Yui – san con todos ustedes? Sólo suéltenla y márchense!

Azusa: Pero es que no podemos hacer eso, hemos estado buscando a Eva durante dos años…¿nee, Yui – san?...-dijo el vampiro con una ligera sonrisa hacia Yui

El castaño estaba a punto de entender las cosas, pero no entendía por qué le decían Eva, ¿a qué se referían?

Sora: ¿desde hace dos años?...-dijo el castaño abriendo más sus ojos por la sorpresa-…No puede ser! Yui- san, ¿estos eran tus familiares lejanos?

Yui quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde el inicio, sentía ganas de llorar porque todo este tiempo le había mentido a Sora, y que lo descubriera de esa manera le apenaba más, pero los Sakamaki y los Mukami también querían escuchar su respuesta, querían saber lo que ella pensaba de ellos.

Yui: Sí…-dijo la rubia con mirada triste dirigiéndose hacia Sora-… ellos son mi familiares, así que está bien Sora – kun, puedes marcharte, yo arreglo esto.

Los vampiros parecían contentos de que la rubia los reconociera por lo que sólo miraban al castaño como si prácticamente ellos ya hubieran ganado. Pero Sora, a pesar de su sorpresa, no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sora se decidió e inmediatamente soltó el arma y corrió hacia los vampiros, les aventó una granada que les nubló la vista y se llevó a Yui lo más rápido y lejos que pudo en sus brazos pues la herida que tenía le impedía correr, mientras los vampiros trataban de arreglárselas para escapar de ese montón de humo, Yuma y Subaru salieron primero y detrás de él lo seguían Ayato, Raito y Kou, todos tratando de alcanzar a Yui y a Sora.

Yui: Sora – kun ¿por qué hiciste eso? Son capaces de matarte…-dijo la rubia mientras seguían corriendo-… debiste de hacerme caso.

Sora: Yui – san, somos amigos y los amigos cuidan de los amigos…-contestó el castaño bien decidido a llevarse a la rubia lejos de allí.

Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta del castaño y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya casi los alcanzaban.

Yuma: Tchh, sigámoslos en los carros. No perderemos a la cerda otra vez.

Los vampiros se subieron a sus limosinas y los siguieron lo más rápido que podían antes de que la rubia vuelva a escaparse de ellos. Fue toda una persecución, pero ambos humanos pudieron escaparse a tiempo.

**POV YUI**

Sora y yo nos escondimos en un callejón, estaba cansada y tan asustada por lo que había pasado, ¿qué sucederá si me encuentran y me obligan a regresar con ellos? No quería volver, estaba feliz en el lugar donde vivía y regresar a esa mansión, sería como regresar a mi pesadilla, pero esta es mi realidad, esta es ahora mi vida con los Sakamaki y los Mukami tras de mí, comprendí que nunca me libraría de ellos.

Sora: Hey! Yui – san…-me dijo Sora en un intento de parar mi llanto-… no te rindas, te llevaré a tu departamento sin que ellos nos vean, me quedaré contigo si es necesario hasta asegurarme de que ellos se encuentren lejos de ti.

Yui: Sora – kun...¿por qué? ¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto por mí?! A pesar de que ya sabes que ellos están tras mío, que yo soy a quien quieren, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?!

Sora: Yui – san, ya te lo había dicho, eres una persona muy importante para mí y no te pienso dejar sola…- me dijo Sora – kun cuando me daba un abrazo de por medio y acariciaba mi cabello - … no me importa tu pasado, sólo quiero que estés bien.

Después de eso, nos movíamos sigilosamente asegurándonos que los Sakamaki y los Mukami no se encuentren cerca, alcanzamos llegar a mi departamento y nos metimos rápidamente a este, aseguré la puerta y nos sentamos en una de las esquinas de mi habitación, Sora me ayudó a curarme la herida y de vez en cuando mirábamos por la ventana para ver si estaban cerca.

Sora: Yui – san, me quedaré despierto toda la noche por si regresan, así que tú puedes descansar.

Yui: Eh?¿estás seguro, Sora – kun?

Sora: Yui – san, haría lo que sea por ti…

Sora me traía tanta paz a mi corazón que no podía evitar sentirme segura con él, así que me recosté en mi cama, pero antes de dormir:

Yui: Sora – kun ¿pu-puedes acercarte un momento?...-le dije con la cara toda roja por lo que me disponía a hacer.

Sora: ¿Qué sucede Yui – san?...- me dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama

En ese instante no me importó nada pero sentía que era algo que le debía a Sora – kun, así que me apresuré y lo besé.

Sora estaba muy impresionado, no evitaba tocarse sus labios por lo que había sucedido, pero yo seguía toda roja y sólo me di media vuelta y me acosté.

Sora: Gracias, Yui – san, lo estaba esperando, esto me da más ánimos de quedarme despierto por ti.

**POV NORMAL**

Yui se quedó dormida, había sido un día largo, pero los Sakamaki y los Mukami no se habían retirado de la ciudad todavía, estaban cerca de donde Yui estaba, su olor a sangre no se había desvanecido todavía, pero no daban con el lugar correcto.

Ruki: Oigan, tengo un plan…-dijo el Mukami quien llegó minutos después a donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos y los Sakamaki-… ya sabemos dónde se encuentra, su jefe nos dio la dirección.

Raito: ¿Ehhh? ¿En serio?! ¿Dónde está mi Bitch – chan?...-contestó el pelirrojo emocionado.

Reiji: El Mukami, Shu y yo ideamos un plan, es más que seguro que ese humano molesto debe seguir con ella, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los Mukami y los Sakamaki se reunieron y esa misma noche encontraron el departamento de Yui.

Ayato, Raito y Subaru ingresaron por la puerta de entrada, no fue problema para ellos, Yuma ingresaría por la ventana del departamento cuando fuera el momento, mientras que los demás los esperaban en la puerta de las limosinas esperando a que todo salga bien.

Sora se había quedado semidormido, pero sí escuchó un fuerte golpe que venía de abajo, tomó su arma y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando, los tres Sakamaki entraron rápidamente y agarraron su arma, lo empujaron y Yuma quien había ingresado también por la ventana, agarró al humano por la espalda y le puso un paño que contenía sedante, por lo que neutralizaron rápidamente al humano y cayó, pero Ayato no podía contenerse más y estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento, pero los demás no se lo permitieron, pues sería demasiado escandaloso.

En fin, Ayato y Raito se acercaron a la cama de Yui, parecía un ángel durmiendo, no sabían por qué pero tenían tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla, además de beber su sangre, pero se decían a sí mismos que debió de haber sido el tiempo sin ella.

Ayato: Yui…-dijo el pelirrojo acariciando los cabellos de la rubia.

Raito: Bitch – chan…-dijo el ojiverde acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Subaru: Tchh, oe idiotas, apresúrense.

Yuma: Tiene razón, hay que irnos de aquí antes de que este estúpido se levante.

Ayato cargó a la rubia quien la tenía cubierta con una manta y entre sus brazos, bajó las escaleras junto a los demás tras de él. Todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Yui siendo cargada por Ayato, pero ya era tarde, se tenían que retirar cuanto antes, se subieron a la limosina y se fueron.

En el trayecto, todos querían estar cerca de Yui, pero Ayato no dejaba que ninguno se acerque, lo que hacía que los demás se enojen, la miraba con tanta ternura que asqueaba al resto de sus hermanos.

Llegaron a la mansión y se apresuraron a llevar a la rubia a su antigua habitación, la acostaron y uno en uno se fueron retirando, pero no antes sin asegurar todas las puertas y ventanas, para que no intente volver a escaparse.

Subaru: Bueno, ya la recuperamos, ahora sí ya se pueden retirar a su mansión, Mukamis.

Kou: Ahh?! Eso no es justo! Yo no he estado a solas con M neko – chan todavía y tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

Kanato: Vamos, ya lárguense, ya nos ayudaron a encontrarla, ¿son molestos, no crees Teddy?

Ruki: Lo lamento, pero no nos iremos ahora, sin nuestra cooperación no hubieran encontrado rápido a Eva, por lo que esta noche nos quedaremos en esta mansión.

Raito: Ehhh? Eso crees? Bueno, eso sería interesante.

Reiji: Ya veo…-dijo el vampiro de cabello negro agarrando con una de sus manos su mentón-…es cierto, nos han sido de mucha ayuda, está bien, por el día de hoy y mañana se pueden quedar en esta mansión.

Subaru: Tchh, qué molestia.

Azusa: Pero al menos, ya tenemos a Eva con nosotros y la verdad es que muero de sed.

Reiji: No, nadie puede tocar a Yui hasta avisarle a nuestro padre que ya la encontramos.

Ruki: Por cierto, falta uno de ustedes aquí.

Raito: nfu, Ayato – kun sigue con Bitch – chan, de hecho, no se ha separado de ella desde que llegamos. Creo que iré a echar un vistazo.

Yuma: Yo también voy.

Al final, los Mukami y los Sakamaki excepto Ruki, Reiji y Shu (quien se había quedado dormido), fueron a la habitación de Yui quien seguía dormida y siendo vigilada por Ayato, no dejaba de verla, inclusive se acostó a su lado pues se disponía a dormir con ella, pero para su desgracia, el resto de sus hermanos llegó y también se disponían a dormir cerca de la rubia, lo que fastidiaba increíblemente al pelirrojo, pues no pensaba en compartir a su "chichinashi" con nadie. Raito se acostó al otro lado abrazando a la rubia de la cintura y con Ayato forcejeaban porque no quería que la siga tocando, al final todos estaban exhaustos y terminaron durmiendo regados por todas partes dentro de la habitación.

**POV YUI**

Era de mañana, trataba de abrir los ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados que no podía, pero algo andaba mal, noté que estaba en otro lugar, no era mi cuarto de siempre. De repente…. Oh no!... quedé paralizada, a punto de gritar…. Estaba en mi vieja habitación, traté de levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, alrededor de mi cintura habían brazos que me cubrían, eran los de Ayato – kun y Raito – kun, quienes no se habían despertado todavía.

Cuidadosamente me levanté y para sorpresa mía, no sólo eran ellos dos, también estaban Kanato, Subaru, Kou, Azusa y Yuma, todos se encontraban dispersos alrededor de mi vieja habitación.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que regresé? ¿Qué le sucedió a Sora – kun?

**POV NORMAL**

Yui había despertado y su pesadilla había recomenzado, ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? O mejor dicho ¿qué es lo que los Sakamaki y los Mukami harían con ella?

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 09: Retorno

**CAPÍTULO 09: RETORNO**

**POV YUI**

\- Era una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando… Desperté y me encuentro nuevamente con ellos, trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero no podía, caían gota a gota, sollozaba lo más bajo que podía para que no me escucharan pues aún seguían durmiendo. Era evidente que había regresado a la mansión y ahora ya no tendría un escape fácil. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? Traté de incorporarme sobre la cama, pero alguien me detuvo con uno de sus brazos, empujó mi cuerpo contra esta y me obligó a acostarme nuevamente, era Ayato – kun, no habría los ojos, pero ya sabía que estaba bien despierto.

Ayato: Oee, no te muevas…-dijo con cierto aire de cansancio y abriendo los ojos lentamente-… Yo! Chichinashi…

Yui: Ayato … Kun… ¿por qué están todos ustedes aquí?

Ayato – kun sólo me miró fijamente, parecía que su mirada guardaba enojo con una mezcla de alegría, se levantó y se puso encima de mí, no dejaba de mirarme, hasta que…

Ayato: ¿Por qué huiste?...- preguntó acercándose un poco a mi rostro-… ¿Por qué huiste de mí?

No le pude contestar, mi rostro estaba con lágrimas, pero ya no había escape, ¿debía de decirle la verdad y esperar a que me matara? Estaba pensando todo esto, cuando de repente Ayato – kun empezó a acercar un poco más su rostro hacia mí, tan cerca que nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, lo que me empezaba a poner nerviosa y asustada, de no ser porque…

Raito: Ohayô, Bitch – chan…- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente con una gran sonrisa-… ehhh? Ayato – kun eso no es justo, Bitch – chan no es sólo tuya.

Kanato: Ohayô, Yui – san, ¿dormiste bien?...- me preguntó sobándose un poco los ojos y bostezando ligeramente, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Ayato – kun encima de mí-… Ayato, ¿qué crees que haces? Yui – san es nuestra, ¿no crees, Teddy?

Kou: Oha-Ahh?! Oee idiota, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi Mneko – chan? Eso no es justo!

Ayato: Tchh, cállense idiotas!, Chichinashi es sólo mía, ustedes sólo molestan…- les contestó retirándose de encima mío y con una mirada de odio hacia sus hermanos y los Mukami.

Azusa: Yui – san ya despertó, ahora sí podemos beber de su sangre.

Yuma: Oee, cerda, ya era hora, muero de sed…- dijo mientras se saboreaba los labios y con una sonrisa maliciosa de por medio.

Subaru: Tchh, cállate, después de todo, todos nos quedamos dormidos.

Todos se despertaron, yo también me pude levantar, salí de la cama pero Raito – kun me agarró del brazo para que no siga caminando, pero no quería hablar con ninguno, no sabía qué decirles acerca de por qué huí hace dos años de este lugar.

Raito: Nfu, Bitch – chan, quédate con nosotros… hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto y queremos hablar contigo, además, hueles delicioso, Bitch – chan.

Ayato: Oee, ¿a dónde crees que vas?...-dijo Ayato – kun mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Kanato: Yui – san ya no puede salir ¿no, Teddy?

**POV NORMAL**

Parecía que todos los vampiros estaban felices porque Yui había regresado a casa con ellos, pero faltaban tres más que se hicieron presentes luego:

Reiji: Oye, tú, ya despertaste…- dijo el vampiro azabache apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta con los otros dos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-… y no sólo tú, todos ustedes están despiertos, me parece oportuno.

Ruki: Ahora que ya estás despierta, Yui, necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo.

Shu: Sólo pregúntenle y ya, igual ya no podrá salir…-contestó el vampiro rubio mientras yacía acostado en un mueble cercano dentro de la habitación.

Kou: Sí, sí, ya es hora de saber la verdad…- contestó el Mukami mientras se acercaba a Yui-… Mneko – chan, estamos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros otra vez, pero necesitamos preguntarte algo de suma importancia…

Azuza: Yui – san… ¿Por qué huiste?

Esa pregunta hizo que Yui no dejara de temblar y con una mirada cabizbaja y triste, pero todos estaban esperando su respuesta.

Ruki: Te hemos estado buscando por más de 2 años, debes entender que tu sangre y tu ser son especiales, es por ello que no puedes escapar de nosotros, pero me parece tan absurdo que un simple ganado como tú nos haya burlado a todos nosotros… - dijo el Mukami con enojo y confusión en cada una de sus palabras…

Reiji: Lo que dice él es verdad, fuiste traída a este lugar porque eres una novia sacrificada, pero admiro que hayas intentado huir de nosotros, pensé que te había enseñado suficientes modales…-contestó el azabache arreglando la montura de sus lentes.

Kanato: Sólo responde de una vez, Yui – san, ¿o prefieres que te saquemos las palabras?

Yuma: Sí, nos has hecho pasar por un sin número de problemas sólo para encontrarte con un nuevo amiguito tuyo.

Ayato no evitó enfurecerse por lo que comentó Yuma, por lo que se aproximó a la rubia y la jaló de uno de sus brazos hacia él.

Ayato: ¿En serio creíste que te librarías tan fácil de Ore – sama? ¿Quién era ese idiota del festival?...-preguntó el pelirrojo con un semblante sombrío en su rostro-…Tch, si no piensas contestar, entonces merecemos una compensación por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar…

Ruki: El Sakamaki tiene razón, todos nos morimos de sed y el olor que desprendes hace que mi garganta se sienta seca.

Yui: Esperen! Yo…- dijo la rubia siendo arrinconada por los vampiros

Kou: Mneko – chan, es muy tarde para contestar, de hecho este será tu castigo por habernos dejado…-dijo el Mukami rubio bajando el camisón de la rubia hasta la altura de sus pechos junto con Ayato, quien se disponía a morderla ya.

Subaru: Oee, no pensarán en…

Subaru no terminó de hablar, cuando vio a Yui siendo arrojada a la cama y cogida de brazos y piernas por los vampiros para empezar con su castigo.

Kou la mordía del cuello, Ayato la besaba pero para morderla de la boca, Raito la besaba y lamía una de sus piernas y Azuza lo hacía del otro lado, Kanato de uno de sus brazos y Yuma del otro, mientras que Reiji, Shu y Ruki esperaban su turno y Subaru miraba atónito la escena, parecía que estaban comiéndose a la humana, por lo que no falta decir que Yui estaba recibiendo el castigo más doloroso e inimaginable que haya sufrido en toda su vida, con gritos ahogados por culpa de uno de los hermanos que no le permitía abrir la boca.

Subaru: Qué demonios están haciendo?!...- dijo el vampiro albino tratando de retirar aunque sea a uno de los vampiros sobre Yui.

Shu: Oigan, van a matar a la humana si siguen tomando su sangre de esa manera.

Azuza: Pero, la sangre de Eva es demasiado deliciosa, no puedo detenerme…

Raito: Nfu, es cierto, además no creo que a Bitch – chan le moleste, después de todo, sentirse deseada por nosotros, ¿no eres un poco lujuriosa Bitch – chan, reencontrarte con todos nosotros y tan cambiada físicamente?

Kou: Sí, Mneko – chan está tan hermosa que no puedo evitar seguir bebiendo su sangre ¿puedo morderte de acá, Mneko – chan?...- preguntó el vampiro jalando más hacia abajo el camisón de la rubia mordiéndola encima de uno de sus pechos.

Ayato: Tus labios sólo le pertenecen a Ore – Sama…- dijo el pelirrojo esta vez besando los labios de Yui.

Reiji: Por favor, todos ustedes cálmense de una vez. Si siguen con estas acciones tan bochornosas, terminarán por matar a la humana.

Subaru: Idiotas, ya déjenla en paz!...- dijo el vampiro albino empujando a sus hermanos sobre ella para sacarla de allí.

Al final Subaru lo logró y sacó a la rubia de allí, Yui no dejaba de llorar, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Subaru: Yui, ¿estás bien?

Yui: Sí, gracias Subaru – kun…-contestó la rubia con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

Kanato: ¿Qué crees que haces? Ella se merece mucho más por habernos hecho pasar por todo este problema, es una traidora!

Shu: mmm…creo que sería preciso dejarla descansar…- contesto el rubio acercándose a la adolorida Yui para levantarla en brazos-… la llevaré a mi habitación.

Yuma: Ah?! Oye idiota no te la puedes quedar sólo para ti.

Ruki: Sï, es verdad, en ese caso, yo todavía no he bebido de su sangre y en realidad la necesito ya…-contestó el Mukami acercándose a la indefensa Yui

Ayato: No la toques Mukami, la sangre de Chichinashi le pertenece a Ore – Sama y sólo acepté compartirla porque moría de sed. Así que Ore - Sama la llevará a su habitación.

Shu: Te pertenece? Ja, si bien recuerdo, ella me pertenece a mí después de apostarla contra ti.

Ayato: Tch! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas son distintas ahora.

Kou: Eh? Mneko – chan también me pertenece y quiero mi momento a solas con ella.

Azuza: Entonces, a mí también me pertenece.

Raito: Nfu, esto se está poniendo divertido…-contestó el vampiro con su peculiar sombrero acercándose a la rubia de ojos rosa-… Bitch- chan, ahora ¿Qué harás?

Yui: Eh?

Ruki: Es hora que decidas por uno de nosotros, de la que serás la novia.

Yuma: Ja, es cierto, debes de decidir por uno de nosotros ya.

La indefensa Yui no sabía qué hacer, y todos esperaban que diga algo, pero entonces el menor de los Sakamaki decidió robársela y de un momento a otro, desapareció con la rubia en brazos de la habitación, todos empezaron a buscarlos mientras que los dos huyeron al jardín de rosas al que al vampiro albino le encantaba.

Subaru: Aquí no nos encontrarán tan pronto…-contestó el vampiro de ojos rojos para luego abrazar fuertemente a la rubia-… de hecho, me gusta estar así contigo y aunque me cueste decir esto, ellos decían la verdad, todos te hemos extrañado.

Yui: Subaru – kun, yo no sé qué decirles…- dijo la rubia entre lágrimas en los ojos-… la verdad es que no quise regresar, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero…

Subaru: Sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ahorita están un poco locos por tenerte de vuelta, pero yo te protegeré, no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer lo que te hicieron.

Yui: Gracias, Subaru – kun…

Los vampiros los encontraron y antes de darle una paliza a su hermano, hablaron primero con la rubia quien nuevamente tenía anemia.

Yuma: Ah? Así que aquí estaban.

Kou: Eso no es justo, Subaru – kun, quedarte con Mneko – chan para ti solo.

Subaru: ¡Cállense!, no se le acerquen, por un momento pensé que serían más comprensivos con ella pero veo que me equivoqué, piensan matarla, ¿no es así?

Raito: ¿Qué dices, Subaru – kun? El no tener cerca a Bitch – chan nos pone un poco irritados.

Ayato: Oee, Chichinashi, será mejor que decidas de una vez por uno de nosotros, si no quieres que esto sea peor.

Yuma: Oe, cerda! Habla de una vez!

Hubo un momento de silencio y nadie se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, algo andaba mal…

Yui: ¿escoger a uno de ustedes?...-dijo la rubia sin ver a ninguno de los vampiros, levantó la vista y los miró con odio-… ¿por qué debería hacer eso?

Unos desconcertados vampiros miraban confundidos a una hermosa rubia, quien había reaccionado de una manera diferente a la habitual y con un tono de odio hacia ellos.

Ayato: Ah? Qué estás diciendo Chichinashi?

Yui: ¿Quieren saber por qué huí de este lugar, no es cierto?

Subaru: Yui, ¿qué haces?

Yui: Está bien, Subaru – kun, yo puedo sola…-la rubia avanzó con paso lento hacia ellos para luego detenerse a una cierta distancia -… la razón por la que huí es simple… para ustedes yo soy sólo una presa, una ganado, pasaba mis días siendo torturada por todos ustedes y sin suficiente afecto que me puedan dar, perdía mi tiempo pensando que podrían cambiar las cosas, pero no fue así, no sucedió. Ahora me doy cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que me perdí viviendo aquí, los amigos que pude haber hecho, las personas que pude haber amado, la vida pacífica que pude haber tenido…

Raito: Bitch – chan, no crees que estás….

Yui: ¡Cállate! ….- gritó la rubia a unos asombrados vampiros -… ¡cállate, cállate!... yo no soy propiedad de ninguno de ustedes! Tengo suficiente orgullo y propósito en mi vida como para seguir escuchando todos sus insultos y maltratos, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a amarme porque yo no le pertenezco a nadie!...- contestó la rubia con amargura en cada una de sus palabras a unos desconcertados Mukami y Sakamaki - … así que no pienso escoger a ninguno, así como yo no soy importante para ustedes, ustedes NO SON IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ.

Subaru: Yui…!

La rubia salió caminando a paso ligero de ese lugar, dejando a los 10 vampiros a su tras, asombrados, sin palabra alguna que decir, todos se preguntaban ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo Yui les contestaba de esa forma? Pero eso no era todo, esas palabras fueron como un golpe directo al corazón de cada uno, es cierto, habían recuperado a Yui, pero ¿habían recuperado a la Yui que conocían? Esto los dejó desconcertados y sólo era el primer día de su regreso a la mansión. ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora?

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10: Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 10: CAMBIOS**

**POV NORMAL**

Al día siguiente, los Mukami regresaron a su mansión y los Sakamaki junto a Yui se alistaban para ir al instituto, la rubia se reincorporó a las clases nocturnas habituales, algo a lo que había perdido la costumbre.

No obstante, ninguno de los vampiros sabía que la rubia había suprimido sus emociones y sentimientos hacia ellos, era tanta su amargura y rencor por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, que esa fuerza que la movilizaba ahora sólo se había convertido en odio, un odio que crecía con cada momento tortuoso que le hacían pasar.

En el trayecto al instituto, todos estaban callados, nadie hablaba con ninguno y más aún con la mirada fría e indiferente que una humana proyectaba y que hacía que los demás se sientan intranquilos.

Para cuando llegaron al instituto, todo resultaba ser tal y como Yui pensaba que sería, las mismas clases, con los mismos profesores y los mismos compañeros de salón: Ayato y Kanato, sólo que con una ligera diferencia: una actitud CAMBIADA.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero Yui se sentía un poco mareada, era razonable, un día antes casi todos los vampiros tomaron de su sangre, un poco más y la hubieran dejado seca, aparte de todas las heridas que le causaron, por lo que se dispuso a pedir permiso a su profesor y salió por la puerta principal, algo que preocupó un poco a Ayato y a Kanato, quienes la seguían con la mirada.

Fue a la enfermería y la enfermera le recomendó que se recostara en una de las camillas, para cuando lo hizo, Yui cayó dormida.

Raito: Nfu, Bitch – chan…- susurró el vampiro ojiverde en la oreja de la rubia.

Yui: Raito – kun…-dijo una sorprendida Yui al verlo tan cerca de su rostro-… ¿qué haces aquí?

Raito: Nfu, te vengo a hacer compañía, Bitch – chan…-dijo el ojiverde poniéndose sobre la humana-… estaba preocupado por tu salud, así que te vine a ver…

Yui cambió su mirada de asombrada a una indiferente, ya no tenía intenciones de caerles bien, ya se había rendido.

Yui: ¿preocupado?, ya veo, era eso…entonces qué piensas hacer ahora, ¿quieres tomar más de mi sangre?

Un sorprendido Raito se hizo presente.

Raito: Nfu, ¿debería? Después de todo, no pude tomar más de tu deliciosa sangre ayer, Bitch – chan, pero no te importa si bebo de esta parte?...-dijo el vampiro pelirrojo cuando se dispuso desabotonar toda la camisa de la rubia-… no hemos compartido suficiente tiempo a solas, este es un buen momento para hacerte sentir bien, ¿no crees, Bitch – chan?

Yui: Eso crees?...-contestó la ojirosa sin emoción alguna.

Parecía que Yui era indiferente a todos los comentarios de Raito, no hacía expresión alguna, lo que enojaba al vampiro cada vez más

Raito: Eh? Bitch – chan, sigues molesta por lo de ayer?...-dijo el vampiro mientras se sacaba su sombrero y desabotonaba su propia camisa -… pero ¿qué crees que debimos haber hecho? Somos vampiros, nosotros somos así…

Yui: Sí, tienes razón, ya no me interesa, Raito - kun…

Raito: ah? Nfu, Bitch – chan estás siendo un poco mala con nosotros, por qué no continuamos con este juego, que tengo muchas ganas de descubrir lo cambiada que se ha puesto mi Bitch – chan, tan hermosa, esa delicada piel y largo cabello ondulado sólo me hace sentir, ah! Bitch – chan, sólo quiero estar contigo el día de hoy…

Raito empezó a morder encima de los pechos de la rubia y deslizaba una de sus manos por todo el abdomen de la ojirosa hasta querer sacarle ese molesto brasier.

Yui: ¿Eso quieres, Raito – kun? ya no me importa…- contestó la rubia con una mirada apagada y fría-… haz lo que quieras…

Raito: Bitch – chan…-dijo el vampiro con una cara molesta y sentándose en un lado de la cama-… ¿quieres que te castigue otra vez?

Yui: ¿tengo opción?...-contestó Yui fríamente a un enojado vampiro

Se escucharon pasos fuera de la enfermería, alguien venía, posiblemente la enfermera, así que Raito sólo miró a la rubia por última vez con mucho enojo y se fue.

Una vez que Yui se sintió mejor, fue a la azotea del instituto, quería respirar aire fresco, necesitaba pensar qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora en adelante, le molestaba tanto haber regresado que le daba ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Kou: Aquí estás, Mneko – chan!...-dijo un feliz vampiro con un ramo de rosas de por medio-… estaba buscándote para entregarte esto.

Yui: eh? Rosas?...-contestó la rubia mientras que las sostenía firmemente en sus manos-… ya veo, quieres que te de más de mi sangre como intercambio…

Kou: No, Mneko – chan, no es sólo eso...vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que nos sobrepasamos contigo…-dijo el vampiro estrella acercándose más a la rubia-… debí de impedirles a los demás que beban también de tu sangre, ¿no es así? No tuviste tiempo para estar a solas conmigo, pero ya estamos aquí.

De pronto, algo que no había imaginado el vampiro rubio que sucedería, la humana le tiró las rosas en la cara y se fue alejando de él. Naturalmente, el Mukami se enojó, casi hiere el rostro de un idol.

Kou: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...-dijo de espaldas el Mukami, volteándose lentamente hacia ella con una mirada seria y molesta-… ¿por qué crees que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? Me haces molestar…

Enseguida el vampiro agarró de una de las muñecas y cintura de la rubia.

Kou: Si tanto quieres que beba tu sangre, sólo debías decírmelo…-contestó el vampiro de ojos celestes sacando sus colmillos y mordiendo a la rubia de su cuello.

Pero esta vez había una diferencia, era como si Yui ya no hiciera caso al dolor, no gritaba ni tenía ganas de salir corriendo o defenderse, era como si en realidad no estuviera allí y eso lo notó también el Mukami.

Ayato: Oe!...- dijo el sakamaki acerándose por detrás de la humana-…

Yui: Ayato – kun…

Kou: Eh? Viniste para tenerla de vuelta, Ayato – kun?...-dijo el ojiceleste abrazando a la rubia de la espalda-… Nee, Ayato – kun ¿te has enamorado de Eva, no es cierto? Yo sí lo hice.

El Mukami sonreía feliz de tener a su Eva con él nuevamente, pero el ojiverde no contestaba, sólo miraba a la rubia preocupado, sabía que a ella le disgustaba esta situación, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella le pertenecía sólo a él.

Ayato: Cállate, entrégamela ya o te golpearé, la estuve buscando todo este rato, Chchinashi es sólo mía!

Kou: jajaja, en serio crees eso? Sabes, Mneko – chan? Ayato – kun estaba muy preocupado por ti al no encontrarte y yo también, pero Eva dijo que no era de nadie, ¿no es cierto, Mneko – chan?...-dijo el Mukami relamiéndose los labios-… después de escucharme y ver lo ansioso que está Ayato – kun por tenerte… ¿no piensas disculparnos? Ya que Mneko – chan dijo unas palabras muy hirientes el día de ayer…

Yui: Ya se los había dicho… - contestó la rubia mirando con enojo a esos dos chupasangre-… ustedes no me interesan más, no me interesa lo que les suceda, no le pertenezco a ninguno de ustedes, así que pueden pretender que sigo siendo su presa o su juguete, en fin sólo para eso me quieren, simplemente… me he dado por vencida…

Kou y Ayato no sabían cómo responder a eso, si la primera vez que los rechazó, sintieron un gran dolor en el pecho, ahora parecía que estaban siendo nuevamente castigados por aquellas palabras, palabras que no querían volver a escuchar en su vida.

Yui: Si ya terminaron con esto, entonces les pido que me dejen regresar a mi clase, está bien?... – dijo la rubia mientras salía por la puerta principal de la azotea.

Ayato: Yui !...- llamó el pelirrojo a la rubia con tristeza-… ¿por qué actúas así?

Yui: Ustedes ya lo saben… - contestó para luego bajar por las escaleras…

Kou: Oe, Sakamaki… - dijo con seriedad - … tenemos que hacer algo pronto.

**POV YUI**

Estaba tan molesta, dos años han pasado y esos idiotas no habían cambiado ni un poco, y es que ¿cómo creen que iba a regresar con la misma actitud estúpida que tenía? Me dejé llevar por un momento, pero ya no será así, si tanto les encantaba fastidiarme y hacerme sentir inútil, entonces que hagan lo que quieran, igual, no me interesa, no cambiarán…

Mientras pensaba todo esto, ya había llegado a mi salón de clases, Kanato – kun estaba allí, parecía que quería decirme algo, estaba por acercarse cuando sonó la campana de clases y se iniciaba el otro turno, todos los alumnos empezaban a ingresar al salón, inclusive Ayato – kun, quien al verme, bajó el rostro y yo no le di la cara.

Estábamos todos en nuestros asientos, cuando el profesor le dio permiso a un grupo de alumnos que ingresara al salón, eran nuestros superiores y pude reconocer a uno de ellos, era el presidente de la junta de alumnos de la escuela, parecían noticias importantes:

Presidente: Buenas Noches con todos… - dijo con una cara sonriente - … chicos, la razón de nuestro ingreso es para hacerles recordar que pronto serán las elecciones para la nueva junta de alumnos, es por ello que necesitamos que elijan a sus representantes de cada aula para que sean nuestros nuevos miembros, aparte, los clubes ya se encuentran abiertos para que todos ustedes se inscriban y hay uno recientemente nuevo, es del coro del instituto, así que, les rogamos que cumplan con todos los pendientes impuestos por la institución. Eso es todo, gracias por su atención…

El presidente y los demás miembros salieron del salón, todos parecían aburridos con esas noticias, como un colegio normal, siempre se tenía que escoger a delegados de clase para convertirse posteriormente en miembros de la junta de alumnos. En ese momento, en el salón se iniciaron las votaciones, había varios que apostaban por ello.

Profesor: Bueno, todos ustedes recuerden que, quien sea que postule a ser delegado del aula, tendrá muchas responsabilidades a su cargo, y posiblemente, quedarse más tiempo en el instituto para terminar de acordar todo lo necesario.

\- ¿más tiempo? ¿Tendría que quedarse más tiempo aquí? Si postulaba era posible que me pudiera quedar más horas en el instituto sin ser molestada por esos tontos de los Mukami y los Sakamaki, podría concentrarme más en mis estudios y si lo hacía bien, posiblemente terminaría la preparatoria en poco tiempo. Mientras que pensaba todo esto, pude sentir miradas sobre mí, pensé que se trataban sólo de Kanato - kun y Ayato – kun, pero al levantar mi rostro, me di con la impresión que no eran sólo ellos, todo el salón me estaba mirando.

Profesor: Komori – san, ¿no estaba escuchando?

Yui: Eh? ah, lo siento, no escuché.

Alumno: Yui – san, hemos decidido para que seas nuestra delegada.

Yui: Qué?! Pero… me acabo de reincorporar hace un día al instituto, no creo que sea adecuado.

Alumna: Está bien, Yui – san, después de todo, la mayoría en este salón te conoce y sabemos lo responsable que eres con tus estudios, así que hemos visto que serías una gran delegada para todos nosotros, aunque, si no te gusta la idea, no te preocupes, veremos por alguien más…

\- Todos me miraban, pero parecía que a Ayato – kun y a Kanato – kun no les agradaba esa idea, pero no decían ni una palabra, sólo me observaban amenazantes. Eso sólo me hacía querer darles la contraria, de repente, Kanato – kun se levantó intempestivamente de su asiento:

Kanato: Yui – san no será su delegada! ella tiene muchas otras responsabilidades que atender que ustedes no conocen, es por eso que…

Yui: Está bien…-contesté a todos, así lo callaba oportunamente a Kanato – kun, quien me miraba atónito junto a Ayato – kun-… seré la delegada, les agradezco a todos por su confianza.

**POV NORMAL**

Al terminar las clases, Yui inmediatamente se fue a reunir con las junta de alumnos del instituto, tenía que prepararse para sus nuevas actividades, pues ser delegada, no sería una tarea sencilla, lo que le quitaría tiempo, y eso era exactamente lo que quería, evitar todo el tiempo posible a "sus familiares".

Los Sakamaki se reunieron con los Mukami y les contaron lo sucedido, estaban esperándola en la limosina, pero la rubia no venía.

Reiji: Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, otra limosina pasará a buscarla… - mencionó el segundo hijo mayor de los Sakamaki al resto de sus hermanos…

Subaru: Entonces, ¿tenemos que dejarla sola? Eso es imposible

Ruki: Subaru tiene razón, en ese caso, nosotros la esperaremos, podría volver a escaparse.

Shu: ¿por qué no va uno de ustedes a buscarla para saber lo que ocurre?

Azusa: Entonces iré a ver lo que le ocurre a Eva.

Raito: Eh? Entonces yo también iré, prefiero buscar a Bitch – chan que quedarme esperando.

Ayato: Yo también voy, Chichinashi me las pagará, hizo esto a propósito…-contestó con la cabeza baja el pelirrojo, era evidente su molestia y angustia

Los demás vampiros se quedaron esperando, nadie se movía hasta que apareciera Yui, justo cuando iban a buscarla, ella salía de uno de los salones con un gran grupo de alumnos de grados inferiores y superiores, parece que la junta de alumnos ya se había conformado y Yui estaba hablando con todos ellos sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando levantó la vista al frente, vio parados delante suyo a Azusa, Ayato y Raito, los demás estaban detrás de ellos.

Yui: Bueno, gracias a todos por la información… - dijo la rubia sonriente hacia sus nuevos compañeros - … espero que me apoyen y trabajar a gusto con todos. Nos vemos

Ayato: Tch, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Sé que estás haciendo esto por molestarnos, pero ya es hora de irnos a casa, ven, vámonos…-dijo el ojiverde tomando una de las manos de Yui.

Yui: Suéltame!...- contestó la rubia zafándose del agarre de Ayato-… Ya sé que tenemos que irnos, no era necesario que me esperen, podrían haberse adelantado, no iba a huir, no se puede, ¿no es cierto? qué fastidio.

Shu: Oigan, ya vámonos, ya está aquí… - contestó el mayor de los hermanos en el interior de la limosina

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión, Ayato empujó con fuerza a Yui, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Ayato: Tú y yo hablaremos ahora mismo, y si no te comportas, lo pagarás… - le dijo fríamente mientras la levantaba en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y aventarla con fuerza en la cama, la rubia quería reclamarle, pero lo miró asustada ya que el pelirrojo la miró de una forma que hizo que temblara un poco, algo que nunca había hecho antes…

Ayato: ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?... – dijo inclinándose sobre la rubia que yacía recostada en su cama - … no tienes escape, Yui, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba encontrarte! no puedo evitar ser quien soy, no confío en los demás, pero tú… tú eres diferente…

Yui: Sólo aléjate, Ayato – kun, necesito descansar…

Ayato: Entonces Ore - Sama dormirá contigo, no permitiré que nadie te tenga, eres…

Yui: Tuya? Ja, eso ya se acabó, bien, si quieres descansar aquí, no me opondré, igual no me dejarías reclamar, me da lo mismo, ya te lo había dicho.

Mientras Yui se iba a alistar al baño para ponerse su pijama, Ayato no podía evitar quedar con una expresión fría y triste en su rostro, aseguró la puerta para que ninguno de sus hermanos lograra entrar e incomodarlos, se acostó en la cama y esperó que Yui saliera.

Yui: Me voy a dormir, Ayato – kun… - dijo la rubia mientras levantaba sus sábanas para disponerse a acostarse -… Buenas noches…

Ayato y Yui durmieron juntos, él se sentía agotado, pero cuando Yui dormía no podía evitar acariciar una de sus mejillas y tocar su cabello, se acercaba lentamente a ella para abrazarla por la espalda, sin embargo, sentía como si Yui en realidad no estuviera allí, como si solo se tratara de un cuerpo sin vida.

Por otro lado, había alguien quien estaba por llegar a donde Yui se encontraba:

Sora: Un poco más, Yui – san, y estaré de nuevo contigo.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11: Celos

**CAPÍTULO 11: CELOS**

**POV NORMAL**

Habían pasado unos días y Yui se comportaba cada vez más fría y distante con todos, lo que hacía enojar a los vampiros, pero por más cosas que le hacían y le decían, nada cambiaba, era frustrante.

Además, como ella se hizo parte del comité de alumnos del colegio, de vez en cuando la invitaban a reunirse con ellos después de las clases, y en fines de semana, la invitaban a salir, ella les agradecía por la invitación, pero sabía que no podía asistir después de todo estaba siendo vigilada todo el tiempo desde el momento que regresó a la mansión. Pero uno de esos días, la rubia trató de convencer a Reiji para que la deje salir:

Yui: Reiji – san, le pido que me su permiso para salir por un momento…

Reiji: Huh!, ¿estás pidiéndome permiso para salir después de que te habías escapado y de cómo te comportas con nosotros ahora?... – dijo el azabache medio molesto-

Yui: Sé bien eso, pero no es una salida cualquiera, dos miembros del comité de alumnos quieren conversar conmigo sobre unos asuntos pendientes de la escuela, así que, por favor le pido su permiso para dejarme salir, o ¿prefiere hacerlos venir a la casa?...-contestó la rubia un poco desafiante-…

Reiji: De acuerdo… - contestó aproximándose a la rubia-…te dejaré ir, pero haré que el personal te escolte y te espere hasta que termines tus asuntos, después de todo, no confío en lo que puedas hacer, ¿está bien?

Yui: Sí, muchas gracias…- contestó la rubia haciendo una venia para luego retirarse

La rubia estaba alegre, al fin un tiempo fuera de esa mansión sin ver las mortificantes caras de esos chupasangres que tanto daño le hacen. Entró a su cuarto y empezó a alistarse, se puso un top de manga larga fucsia y una falda negra, un collar largo dorado y sus botines marrones, eso junto con su pelo largo y ondulado, la hacía ver muy bonita.

Cuando estaba entrando a la limosina, notó que Raito y Ayato la vieron yéndose, tenían una cara de preocupación que fueron a preguntarle a Reiji qué estaba pasando.

Reiji: La dejé salir, tiene que reunirse con dos miembros del comité de alumnos.

Ayato: Ah?! ¿Estás demente? Cómo la dejaste salir! Va a escaparse

Reiji: El personal la está acompañando, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces…

Raito: No debiste darle permiso a Bitch – chan, además, de tan arreglada que se iba, es posible que la invitación sea de dos hombres, y si es así…

Ayato: Tch, iré por ella.

**EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Yui había llegado, ya la estaban esperando, efectivamente como había supuesto Raito, los miembros del comité eran dos chicos, uno de ellos era el presidente del consejo de alumnos y el otro era el vicepresidente, quienes al ver a Yui no dudaron en adularla por su aspecto.

Pdte: Yui – san, Buenas – tardes, luce increíblemente bella.

Vpdte: Concuerdo con el presidente, luce muy bien Yui – san, era que me vista más elegante para la ocasión… - contestó sarcásticamente

Yui: Nn-no, nada de eso, les agradezco por eso, pero… - contestó la rubia con sonrojo - … yo creo que el presidente y el vicepresidente también lucen muy bien…

Psdte: Arigatou, Yui – san, ahora, pasemos a sentarnos para iniciar con esta reunión.

Mientras ellos ya se encontraban discutiendo sus planes para la escuela, Raito y Ayato ya se encontraban cerca, pero se toparon con personas molestas:

Yuma: Oe, qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? lastiman mi vista

Ayato: Esa es mi línea, ¿qué vienen a hacer aquí?

Kou: Yuma – kun vino a comprar cosas para su huerto y yo acabo de terminar con una firma de autógrafos, y ustedes? Pensé que estarían cuidando a Mneko – chan.

Raito: Eso estamos haciendo, ha salido para reunirse con unos miembros del comité de alumnos, en esa cafetería.

Kou: Qué?! Le dieron permiso?! Ustedes sí que son tontos

Ayato: Tch, fue Reiji, yo sólo vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.

Yuma: Tch, vamos a ver lo que esa cerda está haciendo…

Los vampiros se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos desde donde podían observar a la rubia conversando feliz y contenta con esos alumnos, pero lo que más les fastidiaba no era sólo porque eran hombres, sino también porque ella se veía sonriente, amable y educada, lo que los ponía más rabiosos a todos.

Raito: Eh? Bitch – chan está muy cerca de ellos no creen?

Yuma: Si, y parece que a esos idiotas les gustara la cerda

Kou: Para ser una simple humana, es increíble lo furioso que me pone al verla así…

Ayato: Demonios, yo voy por ella…- dijo levantándose para aproximarse a la puerta principal.

Raito: Espera, Ayato – kun, hay que seguir observando un poco más, tal vez no suceda nada malo.

Por otro lado, el presidente y el vicepresidente, le mencionaban a Yui que pronto iba a ser el festival interno del colegio, las olimpiadas internas, entre otras actividades, por lo que necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo para planificar todo ello. Una vez que todo quedó acordado el presidente agarró las dos manos de Yui agradeciéndole por todo:

Psdte: Arigatou, Yui – san, ya tengo una idea para el festival, haremos que cada salón participe en una actividad distinta, te agradeceré incondicionalmente tu apoyo.

Yui: No, no es nada, muchas gracias a ustedes por confiar en mí y servirles de apoyo… - contestó sonriente.

Vpsdte: De verdad que nos has servido de ayuda, ah! Es cierto Yui – san… - dijo aproximándose a su rostro-… ¿tienes novio?

Yui: Eh? Ah, no, no por el momento… - contestó con sonrojo y mirando en otra dirección

Vpsdte: Eh? En serio? Una chica tan hermosa como tú es difícil de creer que no tenga un novio, debe ser por ello que los Sakamaki y los Mukami están tras tuyo…

Por otro lado, Ayato, Kou, Yuma y Raito estaban al borde de la desesperación, tan irritados al ver como esos hombres se le aproximaban tanto a la rubia, pero Ayato por más que quería ir a hacer un escándalo, los otros no lo dejaban, esos sentimiento que los dejaban intranquilos, eran tan molestos y únicamente culpaban a la rubia de ello.

Yui: No, no es nada de eso…-contestó más nerviosa que nunca y apretando fuertemente su cartera-… ellos son sólo mis familiares, por lo que es normal que se preocupen así por mí.

Psdte: Eh? Familiares? Yo pensaba que salías con Ayato – san, después de todo, siempre te veía con él y era lo que comentaban en el colegio…

Vpsdte: Ayato – san? No, yo creí que salías con Kou – san, ya que escuché una vez a sus fans comentando sobre eso, se notaban un poco molestas.

Yui: No, yo no salgo con ninguno de ellos…- contestó firmemente y con seriedad - … simplemente me hice cercana, podría decirse que es una… relación complicada.

Psdte: Ya veo, bueno, discúlpanos Yui – san, estamos entrometiéndonos en tu vida privada.

Yui: Está bien, no se preocupen, al menos ahora conozco lo que se comenta en el colegio, jajaja…

Vpsdte: Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, nuevamente, gracias Yui – san, nos veremos en el colegio.

Psdte: Yo igual, no vemos Yui – san, nosotros pagamos su cuenta, como invitación, nos vemos en el colegio.

Yui: Muchas gracias, presidente, vicepresidente, nos vemos en el colegio!

Los dos muchachos se retiraron del establecimiento, seguidos por las miradas celosas de ciertos vampiros, esperaban a que la rubia saliera para poder abordarla, pero Yui seguía sentada tomando su café, se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, pues no quería regresar aún a su prisión. Ayato estaba dispuesto a entrar, ya no iba a esperar más, después de todo ella ya se encontraba sola, igual los demás y justo cuando ya estaba por aproximarse a la puerta, el vicepresidente apareció nuevamente, los había visto a esos chupasangre todo el tiempo, y sabía que sentían algo por la rubia, sólo los miró y entró de prisa al establecimiento otra vez.

Vpsdte: Yui – san, se me olvidaba

Yui: Eh? Qué cosa?

En eso el vicepresidente le estampó un beso en el cachete a la rubia, quien se puso más roja que un tomate y ante las miradas atónitas y molestas de los vampiros…

Vpsdte: Me olvidaba despedirme y decirte que…- acercándose al oído de la rubia-… tus "familiares" se encuentran esperándote detrás de unos arbustos…

Yui: Qué?! Qué cosa?!

Vpsdte: Eso es todo Yui – san, nos vemos, chaito!

El vicepresidente salió, se subió a su auto y se fue. Yui estaba totalmente enojada, su rostro se había puesto de mal humor, pero no les daba la cara, se dispuso a salir, y se subió rápidamente a la limosina, cuando iba a cerrarla, alguien sujetó la puerta antes de que eso sucediera…

Yui: Ayato – kun…

Raito: ¿Te ibas a ir sin nosotros, Bitch – chan?... – mencionó molesto el ojiverde

Kou: Parece que M neko – chan ya se ha divertido suficiente, nos toca a nosotros, ¿no crees?

Ayato: Tch… - dijo empujándola al interior de la limosina - … desconozco la actitud que tienes con nosotros ahora, pero necesitas un castigo por habernos hecho pasar por esto…

Yuma: Sí! Él tiene razón, reuniéndote con más hombres ¿acaso ninguno de nosotros te satisface lo suficiente?

Yui: No, no lo hace… - contestó la rubia, quien desprendía una mirada malévola hacia los vampiros - … para su información, eran asuntos del colegio, eso era todo, pero ¿quién les manda a entrometerse? Ustedes mismos dijeron que sólo era una presa, y ¿para qué enterarse de la vida personal de una presa? No comprendo su enojo

Raito: Bitch – chan, nosotros hemos cambiado, lo quieras creer o no… - dijo acercándose al rostro de la rubia- … pero hacerme sentir de esta manera, querer romperle la cara al maldito que te besó en el cachete, eso está bien?

Yui: Bueno, si tanto les molesta, entonces qué piensan hacer?

Ayato: No es obvio, chichinashi? Esta noche, me toca divertirme, ya basta de juegos.

Yuma: Oe, la cerda se irá después con nosotros, recuerda eso, también necesitamos divertirnos… - dijo alejándose del lugar junto a Kou, quien seguía enfurecido.

**EN LA MANSIÓN**

Los Sakamaki llegaron a la mansión, pero en el trayecto ya habían avanzado con su castigo, entre Ayato y Raito, habían estado mordiendo a la rubia de todo lado, inclusive besándola en las caderas, torso, sobre los pechos, piernas y obviamente, en el cuello, pero Yui quería evitar excitarse o decir algo, los odiaba por hacerle eso, pero en el fondo, le empezaba a gustar cómo lo hacían, y antes que la situación se vuelva más intensa, pues los vampiros prácticamente estaban desnudándose, llegaron a la mansión rápidamente, Yui bajó corriendo de la limosina, pero el brazo de Ayato la agarró inmediatamente, y la hizo acercarse a su abdomen.

Ayato: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no hemos acabado.

Yui: Quiero ir al baño, déjame ir!... – dijo la rubia agobiada y un poco excitada, no lo quería reconocer, pero era cierto-…

Raito: Eh? Nfu, Bitch – chan, quiere ir al baño?...- dijo el ojiverde mirándola deseosa-… no sería un mal lugar para continuar con este grandioso castigo, no crees, Ayato – kun?

Ayato: Sí, es verdad, hay que avisarle a Kanato también, iremos contigo al baño... – dijo sonriendo malévolamente…

Yui: No se atrevan, déjenme tranquila, no me toquen!

Ayato: Resistirse es imposible, chichinashi, te haré mía antes que cualquiera

Para cuando Ayato terminó de hablar cargó a Yui entre brazos y se dispuso a entrar junto a Raito a la mansión, pero alguien los detuvo antes de que eso sucediera…

Sora: Maldito chupasangre, suéltala ¡!...- dijo el castaño disparándole cerca del brazo-… ¿cómo se atreven a hacerle esas cosas? Los mataré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Yui: Sora – kun! Viniste! … - dijo emocionada la rubia-

Sora: Yui – san, disculpa la demora, pero ahora mismo te rescataré.

Raito: Ehhh? Por qué vienes a fastidiar, humano?

Ayato: Ja, esto se pondrá bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez….

El castaño vino al rescate de Yui, pero ¿podrá lograrlo? Ya que eran 6 hermanos chupasangre, contra un aniquilador de vampiros, ¿qué es lo que pasará con Yui y con Sora de ahora en adelante?

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12: Solución

**CAPÍTULO 12: SOLUCIÓN**

**POV NORMAL**

Raito y Ayato se encontraban a la defensiva, ubicaron en un costado a la pobre Yui, quien miraba incrédula la escena, pues los vampiros estaban dispuestos a pelear contra el cazador. Sin embargo, existía una gran diferencia de poder y sobretodo, en la cantidad de combatientes.

\- Nfu, humano, en serio planeas morir?... – dijo Raito caminando en dirección a Sora y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – nosotros fácilmente podemos vencerte, puede que tengas armas, pero nosotros somos seis vampiros, contra un débil y tonto humano, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes vencernos? – sentenció el pelirrojo.

\- Debiste de haberte quedado lejos, nuestros asuntos con Chichinashi no te interesan… – añadió Ayato mientras se disponía a agarrar un fierro plateado largo y delgado que encontró en un costado de la mansión.

\- Yo sólo vengo por Yui, ella no les pertenece, así que devuélvanmela… - contestó un prepotente castaño, quien se lo veía seguro de sí mismo - … Yui – san, no te preocupes, te rescataré pronto y nos iremos de aquí.

Ayato y Raito no estaban felices con lo que acababan de escuchar, así que arremetieron contra el humano, corrieron hacia él para atacarlo, Sora estaba seguro que harían eso, por lo que sabía que esta pelea no sería como la de la última vez, donde cobardemente los chupasangre lo atacaron cuando se había quedado medio dormido, aprovechándose para llevarse a la rubia. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente.

Los vampiros pensaron que quitándole el arma todo habría acabado y sólo con darle un certero golpe al pecho y a la cabeza lo matarían en el acto, pues eso querían esta vez, matarlo, sino les seguiría ocasionando más problemas, aparte porque sabían que Yui querría huir con él y nunca jamás volverlos a ver, algo que no permitirían.

\- Es tu fin, humano… - dijeron los dos vampiros orgullosamente.

Fue entonces cuando Sora aprovechó su ingenuidad de los chupasangres para sacar una larga y filuda espada plateada, que con un rápido movimiento, les originó un profundo corte a cada uno, uno del que no podrían escapar fácilmente.

En cuestión de segundos, Ayato y Raito cayeron al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, mientras que una asustada Yui los miraba sin poder decir palabra alguna, solamente cubriéndose su boca con las manos para evitar dar un grito del susto.

\- Nee, vampiros, ¿Qué se siente morir por culpa de un humano? – dijo Sora sonriendo malévolamente, y justo en el instante en donde iba a darles el último golpe a ambos, dos vampiros más llegaron para defender al resto de sus hermanos.

Kanato y Subaru empujaron con mucha fuerza al castaño. Este último sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña daga plateada, la cual la incrustó en el estómago del humano.

\- Ahora ya no podrás moverte humano idiota, no nos causes más problemas… - dijo el vampiro de cabello violeta mirando con malicia cómo el castaño escupía sangre por la boca-… intentarte llevar a nuestra presa de nuestro territorio ¿pero qué tan estúpido eres?

No le provocaron una muerte instantánea, pero si no curaba pronto esa herida, es probable que muriera por desangrarse.

\- Sora – kun! – dijo Yui, quien hace unos momentos estaba impactada por todo lo que había visto, se aproximó corriendo hacia el cazador quien yacía en el suelo, no obstante, ni Kanato ni Subaru, ni mucho menos Shu, quien se había acercado lo suficiente para apreciar la escena, dejaron que lo toque.

Por otro lado, Reiji también ya se encontraba en el lugar y fue lo suficientemente veloz como para brindarles a Ayato y a Raito un brebaje para que se recuperen, logrando una mejora instantánea.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo, chichinashi? Sólo deberías preocuparte por Ore – sama…- contestó el ojiverde con gran enojo en sus palabras, pues Raito y él resultaron gravemente heridos y la rubia sólo se había molestado en preocuparse por el castaño - …además, creo que ya tengo suficiente, basta de juegos!

Ayato se acercó al humano, lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta y lo elevó por encima de él, mientras Yui gritaba para que no le hicieran más daño, después de todo, él sólo quería rescatarla, ¿qué podría hacer Yui en esta situación? Era obvio que lo matarían, debía reaccionar pronto.

**POV YUI**

Los Sakamaki me cogieron de los brazos, me impidieron acercarme a Sora, ¿es que no podía hacer nada? ¿Dejaría que una de las personas más importantes de mi vida muriese por mi culpa? No, y no sé con qué fuerza pude liberarme de su agarre.

Corrí lo más deprisa posible para impedir que Ayato – kun mate a Sora, una vez que lo alcancé me trepé de su espalda tratando de evitar que le haga daño.

\- Detente por favor, Ayato – kun! No lo hagas! … - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle - … Sora – kun es un gran amigo mío, y si tú lo matas, te juro que no volverás a verme jamás!

No podía ver su reacción, Ayato – kun no se movía, Sora – kun estaba cruelmente herido, pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, alcanzó a tirarle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Ayato – kun para hacer que lo suelte. Fue allí donde pude acercarme a Sora y con mi cuerpo traté de protegerlo, me puso delante de él y evité que le hagan mayor daño.

\- ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto humana? ¿Qué significa esto?...- preguntó Reiji – san, quien, al igual que los demás, me miraban con mucha indignación, al punto de querer asesinarme a mí también - … lo que estás haciendo, es cometer una traición hacia nosotros, ¿acaso quieres morir con él?

\- Háganlo, aunque dudo mucho que puedan hacerlo… - contesté sin arrepentimiento alguno - … si dicen que soy tan importante para ustedes, estoy segura que no lo harán, pero si lo hacen; simplemente, seré libre.

\- Yui – san, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ellos te matarán… - contestó Sora, agarrando uno de mis hombros para poder sostenerse, el dolor lo había empezado a hacer ver borroso.

Los Sakamaki definitivamente no se iban a quedar tranquilos después de esto, querían acabarlo, pero las palabras que les dirigí fueron suficientes para mantenerlos alejados por un buen momento.

Como Reiji – san había sido uno de los que cogió de mi brazo antes, alcancé a quitarle el brebaje que les dio a Ayato – kun y a Raito – kun, para darle un poco a Sora – kun y pueda recuperarse en el acto.

\- Bitch – chan, no te haremos daño, nosotros te queremos, pero sí a este sujeto, después de todo, se atrevió a lastimarnos – contestó Raito quien estaba totalmente recuperado, junto a él Kanato, Subaru y Ayato se preparaban para atacarlo nuevamente, lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme hacia Sora y abrazarlo fuertemente, pensando que podría evitar que se acercaran más.

**POV NORMAL**

Fue entonces cuando 4 personas más aparecieron en la escena e impidieron el ataque de los Sakamaki hacia el humano. Eran los Mukami, se interpusieron en la pelea y evitaron que Yui también saliera herida.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?! ...– dijo el menor de los Sakamaki, furioso e impaciente por una respuesta - … ¿por qué nos atacan a nosotros? ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza?!

\- Tuvimos una corazonada de que algo iba a suceder, hay una buena razón para haber hecho esto… - contestó el Mukami rubio, quienes habían tenido que golpear con fuerza a los Sakamaki - … nos meteremos en problemas si herimos a este humano.

\- Ruki, explícanos qué significa esto, porque este cazador trataba de matarnos y de llevarse a Yui hace un momento… - contestó Reiji, quien también se había quedado sorprendido al ver cómo los Mukami defendían al humano.

\- Sí, les explicaré… - contestó el mayor de los cuatro vampiros - … sucede que estamos prohibidos de tocar a este humano, así como este humano está prohibido de hacernos daño alguno.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Exijo una explicación… - dijo Kanato un tanto molesto.

\- Hace unos años, el Sr. Karl Heinz había hecho un trato con los cazadores, no sé todos los detalles, pero en el trato figuraba que los cazadores estaban impedidos de matar a los vampiros nobles o al menos, a los descendientes directos del rey vampiro, así como los vampiros debían evitar poner en peligro a uno de los cazadores si no había una buena razón de por medio… - explicó el Mukami, a quien lo escuchaban atentamente todos los vampiros y un par de humanos -… si nosotros rompemos este trato matando a este cazador, nos encontraremos en serios problemas con su padre. Por lo tanto, esta pelea no puede continuar.

\- Ya veo, entonces será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez, humano… - dijo Reiji.

\- Ah? ¿Por qué haría eso? Ya se los había dicho, no me iré de aquí sin llevarme a Yui conmigo… - Sora parecía completamente convencido de lo que quería, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Sora – san, ¿por qué estás tan apegado a Eva? …- preguntó inocentemente Azuza, no obstante, todos los demás querían saber el porqué, aunque el rostro de Yui se tornó de un ligero color rojo, así como de un nerviosismo incontenible, algo que dio a notar perfectamente al resto - … no será que…

Enseguida Sora agarró a Yui fuertemente de la cintura y le dio un largo y prolongado beso, desconcertando y asombrando a todos los vampiros, a los que se les caía la cara por la sorpresa, mientras que a Yui se le humedecían los ojos por la sorpresa. Enseguida, Sora la soltó:

\- YO AMO A YUI – SAN! Me ha elegido a mí y es por eso que no dejaré que la sigan poniendo en peligro, daré mi vida si tiene que ser así… - contestó Sora mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba de la cintura a Yui, tan apegado a él que prácticamente sus labios casi chocan otra vez.

Los Mukami y los Sakamaki no podían creer lo que habían visto y lo que estaban escuchando, siempre habían tratado a Yui pretendiendo que les importaba ella, o que en realidad sentían algo por aquella rubia, pero nunca creyeron que llegaría el día en que alguien alejado al mundo de los supernatural se interesaría tanto por una humana. Les incomodaba y apestaba tanto esa idea de verla con alguien que no sea uno de ellos, que les hervía la sangre, estaban a punto de estallar por los celos, una emoción que nunca habían sentido antes con ninguna otra mujer, inclusive Raito, quien era el que tenía más experiencia en esos temas.

\- Ya vimos que es imposible llevarse bien con gente como tú… - contestó Kanato quien era apoyado por todos sus hermanos - … pero Yui – san llegó a esta casa para escoger a uno de nosotros diez para que sea su compañero, y eso no te incluye a ti.

\- Oigan, ya deténganse por favor, déjenlo en paz … - dijo Yui con voz temblorosa, pues no sabía lo que los vampiros eran capaces de hacer después de haber visto y oído algo como eso.

\- Chichinashi sólo le pertenece a Ore – sama… - dijo Ayato arrancando de los brazos de Sora a la chica de ojos rosados, y apegándola a su pecho -… ella se quedará con nosotros te guste o no.

\- Bueno, eso lo veremos pronto… - contestó Sora quien ya pensaba en atacarlos nuevamente.

\- Entonces… - contestó el mayor de los Sakamaki, recostando su espaldar contra uno de los árboles -… si tanto te preocupa la humana, ¿por qué no te mudas y te quedas a vivir por aquí? Vas a la misma escuela que nosotros, sólo así sabremos a quién prefiere Yui y con quién se piensa quedar. De ese modo evitamos todo este tonto y aburrido conflicto.

Su punto de vista de Shu conmocionó a todos, pero tenía razón, quitarle la novia de sacrificio a los vampiros y violar el contrato de los cazadores y lo vampiros, no era lo adecuado si no tenía una adecuada justificación. Si tanto quería a la humana, debía de luchar por ella, tal y como lo hacían los vampiros, cada uno a su manera.

\- Bien, yo estoy de acuerdo… - contestó Ruki, quien sorprendió al resto, pues ninguno de los otros había asimilado aún esa idea - … esta será una oportunidad para saber a quién Eva escogerá y si resulta que no es la adecuada para uno de nosotros, entonces será libre de irse, pero si sí lo es, deberás dejar que se quede y respetar su decisión.

\- Entonces, si me quedo, no podrán atacarla en mi presencia… - contestó el castaño quien parecía estar comprendiendo la situación, pero aun así no quería compartir a Yui con ellos - … Yui – san, sé que eres una novia de sacrificio, eso ya lo entendí y es algo que nosotros, los cazadores, no podemos evitar que suceda, si ese acuerdo es cierto, entonces respetaré las reglas, pero no podré evitar proteger a Yui – san cuando crea necesario, ya que estoy enamorado de ella.

\- No te preocupes, Sora – kun, yo ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con ellos, después de todo, ya te lo había dicho, son mis familiares lejanos… - contestó Yui con una gran sonrisa.

Los vampiros y el cazador habían llegado a una solución, les disgustaba la idea, pero era la única que podían encontrar para resolver su problema.

Unos días después, Sora se cambió de colegio y estudiaba en el mismo horario nocturno que Yui y los vampiros, de hecho se hizo bastante conocido por lo guapo y atlético que lo consideraban los demás alumnos, llegando a ser tan popular como los Sakamaki y los Mukami. Estudiaba en el mismo salón que Ruki, y en los minutos de descanso, se iba a ver a Yui para saber cómo se encontraba.

\- Yui – san, ¿te quedarás hasta tarde hoy también? … - le preguntó el castaño a la rubia, muy emocionado y sonriente.

\- Ah, Sora – kun! Ah lo siento mucho, pero sí, tengo otra reunión del consejo de estudiantes, así que… - contestó Yui con la cabeza agachada

\- Así que nosotros la esperaremos hasta que termine… - contestó otra voz, era Yuma, Azuza y Kou también se encontraban con él, estaban todos recostados sobre las paredes del pasadizo del colegio, mirando al humano cómo se acercaba sin descaro alguno a su linda rubia - … el día de hoy, Eva viene con nosotros a la mansión, porque es nuestro turno de tenerla para nosotros… - contestó Yuma, con una gran sonrisa de boca a boca y relamiéndose los labios.

\- Tch, se olvidan que puedo ir a visitar a Yui – san cuando lo desee, ese era parte del trato que habíamos impuesto… - dijo Sora con mucha seriedad, sabía de lo que los vampiros eran capaz de hacerle, sólo de pensar de lo que le harían en las noches, le revolvía el estómago y sólo pensaba en matarlos, para él no eran más que unos malditos chupasangres que deberían de extinguirse.

\- Ustedes, ya paren de pelear! Sora – kun, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero yo estaré bien, ya he pasado por esto en varias oportunidades, y así como ellos respetan el trato, tú también debes de aceptarlo… - contestó Yui con amabilidad y mucha convicción en sus palabras.

\- Bitch – chan, te quedarás otra vez sin nosotros? Nos tienes descuidados… - dijo Raito acercándose con sus hermanos Ayato, Shuu y Kanato - … nos iremos sin ti el día de hoy, eso nos pone tristes…

Todos los vampiros se reunieron alrededor de Yui al igual que Sora, pero Yui les tenía noticias. Al parecer, iba a ver un gran baile como bienvenida de confraternidad entre estudiantes, donde todos estaban invitados a asistir.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora los vampiros ya que tenían un nuevo enemigo? ¿por quién se decidiría Yui? ¿Qué sucederá con el baile?

Continuará…


End file.
